Eres mi vida
by Haruno Ayumi
Summary: Huyendo de todo Sakura llega a Japón esperando que su pasado no la siga. Intenta rehacer su vida y es cuando conoce a Sasuke Uchiha. -¿Que escondes Sakura? ¿De quien huyes?... De Itachi.
1. Prologo: Escapando

PROLOGO

Era tiempo de escapar de todo, de huir. Tenia que dejar a todo y a todos atrás y empezar desde cero. Tomo su única maleta, reviso su pasaporte y boleto de avión.

Tokio seria el lugar de su nueva vida. La decisión estaba tomada. Era lo mejor para ella. Solo quería todo lo que alguna vez le prometieron _felicidad _y en su ausencia lo que quedaba _tranquilidad._

Sakura dio una ultima mirada a su apartamento. Ese lugar le gritaba que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

Nunca mas, pensó.

Camino hacia la puerta y cerro la puerta y con ella toda su vida pasada.

-Adios…- Fue lo único antes de tomar el taxi que la llevaría a su nuevo destino.

* * *

El epilogo es corto lo se. Pero solo es una breve intro. Pero voy a subir el primer cap pronto. :)

Chauuuu


	2. Nuevo comienzo

Hola traigo una nueva historia por supuesto Sasusaku.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personaje o referencias pertenece a mi. También me baso un poco en una seria de TV para caracterización de los personajes.

Sin más que agregar les dejo el primer cap n_n

* * *

La academia de Konoha era la mejor del país y una de las mejores a nivel internacional. Se podría decir que solo la crema y nata de la sociedad asistia a ese instituto. Hijos de millonarios, presidentes de empresas, niñas consentidas que con solo mover un dedo conseguían todo lo que querían.

Este era un año nuevo y el primero para Sakura. Para muchos el primer dia de clases puede ser lo mas fastidioso del mundo. Pero Sakura era lo contrario. Estaba entusiasmada y al mismo tiempo nerviosa, había leído mucho acerca del instituto, sus estudiantes y sus maestros y pensaba que era justo lo que necesitaba.

Por desgracia el despertador se había quedado sin batería en medio de la noche por lo que Sakura no pudo asistir una hora mas temprano al instituto para recorrer las instalaciones y asi no sentirse perdida. Aun así tenia tiempo suficiente para cambiarse y arreglarse. Cogió la falda del uniforme que era de color verde y azul cuadriculada, le llegaba dos dedos debajo de la rodilla como estipulaba el reglamento académico.

La camiseta era de botones y mangas cortas color blanco. Se puso sus calcetas blancas y sus zapatos de amarrar negros. Se vio frente al espejo mientras decidía como peinarse. Al final se decidió por una coleta alta. Tomo su maletín y salió de su apartamento.

Había encontrado el lugar ideal para vivir, un departamento estilo loft bastante grande y que podía costearse, además quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la academia por lo que no gastaría dinero en transporte. La dueña del apartamento había dudado antes de alquilárselo ya que Sakura vivía sola sin ningún adulto, pero en cuanto Sakura cancelo 5 meses de renta por adelantado la dueña loft acepto inmediatamente.

El dinero no era problema para Sakura, no es que fuera millonaria, pero tenia lo necesario para vivir bien por un buen tiempo. Sabia que tenia que buscar un trabajo aunque fuera de medio tiempo para no levantar sospechas. Aun asi no se preocuparía por eso ahora.

A medida que se acercaba al edificio sus latidos se aceleraban, definitivamente estaba nerviosa. Empezó a ver lo que parecían estudiantes de Konoha y se dio cuenta que había cometido un error en su uniforme. Nadie excepto ella usaba el uniforme correctamente.

Las chicas la miraban como bicho raro al pasar. Perfecto, se sentía como una perdedora sin haber comenzado la primera clase. Todas las chicas utilizaban el uniforme como si fuera alguna especie de pasarela, usaban abrigos llamativos de colores, bufandas, la falda una por encima de las rodillas, usaban medias en vez de calcetas, zapatillas o zapatos de tacón, además de utilizar todo tipo de accesorios, algunas ni siquiera usaban la camiseta del uniforme si no una camisa blanca cualquiera que por lo que Sakura noto eran de diseñador. Ella se miraba ridícula con su maletín mientras todas usaban carteras de colores. Y los chicos eran el mismo caso usando pantalones de cualquier color con una camiseta blanca, aquello apenas era un indicio del uniforme que se debería usar.

Sakura entro a las instalaciones y subió las gradas de la entrada en donde habían varios grupos de chicas y chicos sentados esperando a que sonara la campana.

-Oye ¡Pelirosa!

Sakura se dio por aludida, eran muy raras las personas pelirosas como ella y se volteo a ver de donde provenia el llamado para encontrarse con un grupito de 5 chicas de las cuales reconocio a algunas de las revistas sociales pero que no recordaba su nombre. En este caso era una rubia quien dedujo que la había llamado ya que la saludaba y la invitaba a acercarse, dudosa se acerco a donde se encontraban.

-Hola .- Saludo Sakura.- Yo soy…

-Sakura Haruno.-La interrumpio la rubia.- "La nueva". No ha sido difícil distinguirte por tus fachas.- Dijo mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza en desaprobación a su ropa a lo que las demás respondieron con risas.- No sean maleducadas niñas.- Continuo la rubia.- Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka y ellas son Tenten, Hinata, Temari y Karin.- Esta ultima era la que peor miraba a Sakura no solo con burla si no con desprecio.

-Mucho gusto.- Agrego Sakura.

-Dejame ver tu lista de clases.- Pidio Ino en un tono que parecía amistoso pero que claramente estaba fingiendo.

Sakura le entrego la hoja que llevaba en la mano talves ella le podría indicar donde quedaba el edifio al que tenia que ir.

-Pero miren nada mas, somo compañeras de salón. Te tocaran clases conmigo, Hinata y Tenten.- Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo Ino agrego.- Voy a ir directo al grano, este años tu seras nuestro proyecto. Cada año elegimos a una niña para ayudarla.- ¿Qué le hacia pensar a Ino que Sakura necesitaba ayuda?.- Esa pinta de monja no te queda bien asi que…

-No lo tomes mal, no suelo vestirme asi normalmente si eso es a lo que te refieres. Simplemente no sabia que el uniforme se usara como si el instituto fuera una jodida pasarela.

Cuida tus palabras niña.- Esta vez fue Temari la que le hablo y noto que a ninguna de las presentes les había gustado la forma en que había contestado, pero no había pasado ni una hora en el Instituto cuando ya se sentía fuera de lugar.

Sakura se sintió como pez fuera del agua. Definitivamente no pertenecía a ese lugar y no había nada que podía hacer al respecto. Se volteo para seguir con su camino y fue cuando lo vio. El la miraba de vuelta. Por un momento su corazon se detuvo le recordaba tanto a _el_.

-¡Sasuke-kun!.- Fue el grito de la peliroja Karin la que la saco de sus pensamientos. Esta se le lanzo al aludido guindándosele del cuello. A este no pareció gustarle mucho el gesto y se separo de ella.

El timbre sonó indicando el inicio de las clases, poco a poco los estudiantes caminaban hacia adentro del edificio y ella se quedo ahí parada mientras miraba a Sasuke quien la miraba de vuelta. Después de sonrier burlonamente el Uchiha se dio vuelta y camino hacia el edificio. Sakura empezó a caminar cuando.

-Disculpa.- Una de las chicas que estaban antes molestándola, Hinata la única que no había hecho ningún gesto de burla hacia ella le estaba hablando.- La forma en que le hablaste a Ino… no les gusto. Y no es por molestarte pero no creo que se queden con los brazos cruzados, buscaran la forma de… de..

-De joderme.- Sentencio Sakura.- Genial en mi primera hora de clases…

-Yo…lo siento… tratare de hablar con Ino…aunque..

-Sabes, no lo tomes personal pero tu no pareces una de ellas.

Hinata esbozo una timida sonrisa.

-Yo… bueno…tampoco soy mucho de su agrado están conmigo mas que nada por conveniencia, ellas piensan que...- Hinata vio a su alrededor. ¡Ya entraron todos!

-¡Demonios! ¡Démonos prisa.

-Estas en mi salón. Ven conmigo.- Ofrecio Hinata. Y ambas caminaron rápidamente adentro del instituto para empezar clases.

Sakura estaba parada frente al salón mientras todos la miraban como bicho raro. Habían mas o menos 15 personas en esa clase. Ahí también estaba Sasuke. La miro no mas de un segundo para después desviar su mirada hacia la ventana. A Sakura se le asigno un asiento al lado de Hinata para su suerte.

Las primeras clases pasaron sin ningún problema, eran pocas las personas que estaban prestando realmente atención, las demás usaban sus teléfonos, o simplemente estaban distraídos.

Para el primer receso Sakura se sento sola en una mesa del comedor, para su suerte no eran muchas las personas que comían dentro. La mayoría andaban por el patio y otras salían de las instalaciones para comer su almuerzo fuera. Sakura estudiaba todo a su alrededor. Era muy fácil descifrar el comportamiento de esos niños mimados. Sabia que al dia siguiente no podía repetir su uniforme, tenia que hacerle algunos arreglos. Y así paso el día, después de su encuentro matutino con el grupo de Ino, no había ningún problema con el restro de las clases. Finalmente sonó el timbre de la salida. No se fijaba en su camino cuando choco contra algo, o menor dicho contra alguien.

-Lo siento.- Levanto la mirada y se encontró con Sasuke de nuevo, la miraba fijamente a los ojos, vio sus ojos su color tan profundo y noto que era jodidamente sexy. Y tan.. tan parecidos...

-¿Eres nueva cierto?.

-Sakura Haruno.- Se presento torpemente.

-Mucho gusto. Sa-ku-ra. Sasuke Uchiha.- Se presento mientras le sonreía de lado. Sakura esta embobada.

-Lo se.-Atino a decir y después se arrepintió de lo que había salido de su boca ¿Lo se?. Ahora pensaría que lo estaba acosando o algo.

- ¿Vienen por ti?.-Pregunto Sasuke mientras.

-Yo me voy caminando.

- Te llevo.- Ofrecio Sasuke. Sakura sintió que hervía por dentro.

Sasuke señalo a la limosina negra que esta en la entrada.

-Sakuraaaa.

Sasuke y Sakura volteron mientras Hinata se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.

-Lo siento Sasuke. Sakura ya ha quedado conmigo. La llevare a comprar unas cosas.

Sakura no tenia planes con Hinata, por lo que la vio con extrañeza, será que Karin la había enviado para asegurarse que no saliera con Sasuke. Imposible. Karin había sido una de las primeras en irse. Aun asi Sakura no desmintió a Hinata, volteo hacia Sasuke mientras sonreía.

-Como sea.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo Sasuke antes de irse.

-¿Qué fue eso?.- Interrogo Sakura a Hinata.

- Sasuke… Sasuke hace esto siempre. Conquistar a las nuevas es su deporte, por decirlo así. Ha salido con casi todas las chicas de Konoha. El… hace esto como diversión, para luego divulgarlo a todo el instituto.

Sakura volteo a donde había estado la limosina de Sasuke. Conocia perfectamente a los chicos como el. Era demasiado perfecto para ser cierto. Y sonrio de lado, mofándose de su ingenuidad.

-¿Tu…- Empezo Sakura.

-No yo no he salido con el.- Adivino Hinata.- Lo que pasa es que Sasuke es mi hermanastro. Es por eso que Ino y las demás me toman en cuenta… Para tener una excusa para ir a mi… casa y estar cerca de el.

- Ya veo… Gracias Hinata….Nos vemos mañana.

-Mi oferta de ir a dar una vuelta esta en pie.- Volvió a decir Hinata.

Sakura dudo unos segundos antes de contestar.

-¡Genial!. Conozco muy poco de la ciudad. ¡Vamos!

Y así ambas caminaron juntas fuera del colegio para conocer la ciudad.

* * *

Y que les parecio? Les aburrio? Les gusto?

Dejen sus reviews =D


	3. Vamos a jugar

HOLAAAA

Les dejo un nuevo cap de esta historia. Esperando que les guste.

* * *

Sakura había pasado una tarde agradable con Hinata, fueron a una librería y luego por un postre, en el camino, Hinata hablaba de cosas que le podrían interesar a Sakura como, donde estaba el centro comercial, o el supermercado, las tiendas etc.

Sakura le agradeció mucho a la ojiperla ya que le ahorro mucho tiempo y posiblemente que Sakura no se fuera a perder por la ciudad.

Hinata era diferente a las demás chicas del colegio, no era maliciosa ni se preocupaba por la apariencia como las demás, aunque no tenia por que hacerlo ella era muy bonita. Trataba de imaginarse como era vivir con Sasuke, como se las ingeniaba dia a dia para soportarlo. Solo estuvo unos segundos con el pero se dio cuenta que era un niño consentido como los demás, también orgulloso y vanidoso. Una persona que conseguía lo que quería. Talves Sakura a las personas muy rápido, pero la vida le había enseñado a leer a las personas por su propio bien. Casi cae en la trampa de Sasuke y no volveria a pasar.

Sakura estaba terminando de recortar su falda, no cometería el mismo error de ir vestida como una bibliotecaria. No lo era. Y la verdad no le gustaba esa pinta. Estaba un poco decepcionada del Instituto de Konoha, un lugar lleno de apariencias, que tenia una reputación de ser un lugar estricto, pero la verdad es que los estudiantes no obedencian ni siquiera las normas del uniforme. El dinero y las apariencias mandaban en todo lugar.

Después de terminar con su uniforme, Sakura lo dejo a un lado y se puso a ver televisión hasta que se quedo dormida. No estaba acostumbrada a ese lugar y el silencio absoluto le incomodaba y hasta le aterraba.

Sakura llego mas temprano al instituto, camino por los pasillos identificando y memorizando donde quedaba cada lugar, subio a los diferentes pisos para conocer hasta las aulas que problemente nunca usaría. Los pasillos poco a poco se empezaron a llenar y cuando vio la hora faltaban solo 20 minutos para que las clases iniciaran. Se dirigio al salón que supuso estaría vacío a esa hora, sin fijarse en nada entro y camino hasta su silla y se santo. Fue hasta después que se percato de la presencia de Sasuke que la miraba de pies a cabeza con una mirada que hizo que a Sakura le dieran escalofríos. Sakura entonces vio fijamente a Sasuke, la verdad que era muy apuesto. Sus ojos oscuros como la noche, su cabello se despeinada sexy y rebeldemente, su porte, su elegancia y hasta esa sonrisa arrogante de lado. Era el hombre mas apuesto que había conocido. Aun asi le recordaba mucho a aquel sujeto del que ella se quería olvidar, fue cuando el otro vino a su mente que Sakura aparto la mirada de Sasuke.

-Interesante elección de atuendo.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a la silla de Sakura. Esta intento levantarse pero un segundo mas tarde Sasuke estaba apoyado sobre el escritorio de Sakura.

-Hoy me aceptas la invitación a dejarte a almorzar o ya quedaste con Hinata.- Volvio a decir con un tono sarcástico.

- Yo la verdad no tengo interés…gracias.- En otra ocasión hubiera aceptado encantada, pero Hinata ya le advertido de las intenciones de Sasuke.

Sasuke se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de Sakura quedando a centimentros de ella. Podían sentir sus respiraciones. Sakura se sonrojo, su cara se sentía caliente y Sasuke la miraba inexpresivamente. Se quedaron asi quien sabe cuanto tiempo, Sasuke al acecho y Sakura hipnotizada.

Sasuke tomo un mechon de cabello de Sakura y lo coloco detrás de sus orejas.

Sakura se incomodo por la cercanía e intento moverse para atrás, pero Sasuke se lo impedia. No había lugar para donde ir.

Fue hasta que escucharon a alguien acercarse en el pasillo que Sasuke se separo.

Unos instantes mas tarde la puerta se volvió a abrir, Sasuke estaba en su silla viendo por la ventana y Sakura fingiendo que leía, con la cara completamente roja.

-¡Teme! Supuse que estarías aquí.

-Hmn.

Ante esta forma de saludo Sakura aparto su vista del libro para observar al individuo que acaba de entrar al salón. Era rubio, con los ojos mas azules y brillantes que halla visto en su vida, su piel bronceada. La verdad era apuesto. Este parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de Sakura hasta ahora y volteo a ver con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Hey tu debes ser la chica nueva!

- Yo…si..Sakura Haruno.- Contesto Sakura un poco seria por el adjetivo.

- Naruto Uzumaki. Un gusto.- Naruto se sento en la silla que estaba detrás de ella. Sakura no lo había visto el dia anterior en el salón por lo que le extraño que estuviera en su clase.

- ¡Tu cabello es muy bonito!.- Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba un mechón del cabello de Sakura a sus espaldas. Sakura volteo a verlo molesta.

- Lo siento… no quise molestarte.

- Descuida. Yo solo…

Sasuke bufo, lo que hizo que Naruto y Sakura voltearan a verlo. Y el rubio recordó para que era lo que buscaba a Sasuke.

- Oye Teme, necesito tu ayuda con la fiesta de bienvenida. No es gusto que me halla tocado este año… a mi no me gusta organizar esas cosas.

- Oye Sakura. Esta noche hare una fiesta celebrando el inicio de clases

- ¿Fiesta por inicio de clases? Es la primera vez que escucho eso.

- Bueno… aquí solo necesitamos una pequeña excusa para hacer fiesta. Respondio Naruto guiñándole el ojo a Sakura.- ¡Tienes que venir!

La puerta se volvió a abrir

-Sakura- … te busque afuera…

-Hinata. ¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días Sakura, Naruto-Kun.- Hinata tomo asiento en su lugar mientras estudiaba la situación. De que habrían estado hablando Naruto y Sakura. Y como si Naruto le adivinara el pensamiento.

-Le estaba diciendo a Sakura que tenia que venir a lo de la fiesta de bienvenida.

-Es cierto Naruto-kun, este año es en tu casa.- Hinata volvió a ver a la pelirosa. – Sakura seria buena idea que vinieras y asi te integraras mas.

-Yo… lo pensare. Gracias Naruto. Volteo a ver a Naruto dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara.

Un segundo después el timbre sonó indicando el comienzo de clases y poco a poco el salón se fue llenando. La primera clase del día era biología, la favorita de Sakura, ya que su meta era estudiar Medicina. El día paso rápido y pronto fue hora del primer receso.

Como el día anterior Sakura se sentó en una de las mesas apartadas del comedor. Y ese día el comedor no esta tan vacío como el día anterior pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-Disculpa.

Una voz conocida llamo a Sakura y al voltear a ver se encontró con la presencia de Karin.

- ¿Karin cierto?.- pregunto algo confundida Sakura.

- Creo que ayer comenzamos con el pie izquierdo. Sa-ku-ra-chan.- Pronuncio Karin de forma sarcástica. Y sin decir mas echo a Sakura la comida que traía en su bandeja cubriéndola desde la cabeza de vegetales, salsa y cualquier otra cosa que estuviera en su plato.

Sakura se levanto de su mesa. Mientras el resto del instituto la veía y algunos se reian de ella. Habían algunos que hasta le tomaban fotografías.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?.- Fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura.

- Alejate de Sasuke. Si sabes lo que te conviene. – Y sin decir mas Karin se alejo caminando a la mesa en la que se encontraban Ino y las demas, entre ella estaba Hinata quien la miraba afligida, Temari tomaba su brazo impidiendo que esta se acercara a Sakura.

Sakura tomo sus cosas y se fue directamente al baño bajo la mirada atenta de todos. Esto era una cosa de niñas… no de personas de secundaria. No iba a dejar que le afectara.

Iba entrando al baño cuando alguien la sujeto.

-¿Qué te paso?.-Sasuke la mirada de pies a cabeza y sin esperar respuesta de Sakura.- Karin…

- ¡Esta retrasada! No se quien se creen en este lugar y que les da el derecho de meterse con quien quiera pero…

-Es mejor que te laves.

-No ves como traigo la ropa. Esta inservible.

-Esperame aquí.- Sasuke dejo a Sakura en la puerta del baño y se fue por el pasillo. Sakura entro al baño y se vio al espejo. No culpaba a los que se reian de ella. Parecia un estofado andante. Resto de verduras y carne en su cabello, falda y camisa.

Como pudo se empezó a lavar la cara y los brazos. El cabello olia a estofado. Asi que tomo jabón liquido y empezó a lavárselo. Era una suerte que no tuviera el cabello tan largo.

Escucho a alguien entrar al baño y se levanto para ver quien era.

-¿Qué haces aquí?. No ves que es el baño de las mujeres…

-Ten esta ropa podría quedarte.- Ofreció Sasuke y le dio un uniforme.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?

-Eso no importa.- Y sin decir mas Sasuke salio del baño dejando que Sakura terminara de limpiarse…

Le tomo el resto del receso quedar mas o menos decente. El uniforme era de su talla. Boto su uniforme y se fue a clases. Ya había sonado el timbre cuando ella entro y todos voltearon a verla mientras murmuraban. Ino parecida estar molesta e ignoro completamente la presencia de la pelirosa.

Sakura tomo asiento y Hinata corrió a donde ella.

-Sakura… Yo lo siento mucho.

-No fue tu culpa Hinata.

-Es que quería advertirte pero no me dejaron…y…

- Hinata-chan… ¿puedo decirte asi? .- Hinata asintió tímidamente.- Ya te lo dije.. no es tu culpa. Y mira ya estoy bien, ni una gota de estofado en mi uniforme.

-¿Pero como te cambiaste?

- Eso no es importante.- Dijo Sakura guiñando el ojo a Hinata.

Naruto se sento detrás de Sakura y se acerco un poco para hablarle.

- Escuche lo que te paso en el receso, pero al parecer estas bien. Karin esta demente… solo ten cuidado con ella.

- No le tengo miedo Naruto.

- Sakura… es en serio… no se por que te lo hizo. Pero esta…

La clase comenzó haciendo que Naruto regresara a su lugar. Y el resto del día también paso tranquilamente. Llego la hora del almuerzo y Sakura moría de hambre ya que no había probado nada en su desayuno y en el receso tampoco.

Sakura tomo sus libros y los metió en su mochila. No tenia planes de volver para la clase de la tarde. Quería irse a su apartamento y darse un buen baño.

Sasuke se acerco de nuevo a su asiento.

-Entonces… aceptas mi almuerzo…debes estar hambrienta.

Sakura iba a replicar, pero Sasuke se había portado bien con ella al darle el uniforme. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que Sakura tomara la decisión de aceptar la propuesta de Sasuke.

-Si, me parece bien.- le contesto mientras le sonreía.

Iba a jugar con fuego lo sabia… pero nadie le iba a decir que hacer menos la loca de Karin. Moría por ver su reacción si supiera que iria a comer con el. Además sentía curiosidad por conocer a Sasuke, aunque Hinata se lo hubiera advertido. No era tonta, no iba a caer en el juego de Sasuke tampoco, pero eso no significaba que no podría jugar un poco para divertirse. No era la única en el instituto que no iba a hacer lo que quisiera y a meterse con quien quisiera.

* * *

¿Que tal?

Talves piensen que va algo lento el fic. Después explicare porque, pero tiene que ir así por el momento. El siguiente cap será puramente SasuSaku .

¡Espero su reviews!


	4. Conociendonos

**Disclaimer applied **

**Holaaa gracias los los reviews, tomo muy en cuenta sus comentarios.**

**Danny: Este fic no sera de la típica Sakura como victima esta Sakura ha pasado por mucho por lo que es un personaje fuerte. **

**Ann: Poco a poco se iran descubriendo los secretos de Sakura, paciencia J**

**Sin mas que agregar les dejo este cap.**

* * *

Sasuke observaba detenidamente a Sakura, quien parecía estar ignorándolo. Desde que la vio le había llamado la atención, por que a pesar de sus fachas el dia anterior el podía darse cuenta que era una chica atractiva. Su color de pelo la hacia exótica y contrastaba con su piel. Sus ojos grandes y de ese color jade que eran tan diferentes al de cualquier chica del instituto. Definitivamente la iba a conquistar.

Pero hoy Sakura realmente lo había cautivado, todas las chicas a las que había invitado a almorzar hubieran aceptado sin pensarlo dos veces, pero ella lo había rechazado y el sabia perfectamente que la segunda vez que le ofreció invitarla probablemente diría que no por las amenazas de la psicópata de Karin, pero, al contrario de la mayoría de chicas que huian de el en cuanto Karin las amenazaba, Sakura había aceptado su invitación. Sakura era diferente a las chiquillas del instituto. No era una niña consentida o que se dejara impresionar o intimidar fácilmente y eso era lo que tenia a Sasuke tan interesado en Sakura ahora, y no solo su cuerpo.

Sakura miraba a través de la ventana de la limosina, en ese momento se arrepentía de haberse subido al auto con Sasuke, no podía ni siquierla verlo, por que siempre estaba presente _el. _Tenia que sacárselo de la cabeza y Sasuke no le ayudaba en su misión. Eran tan parecidos que parecía que el destino le estaba jugando con ella.

-Pareces distraída.- Interrumpio Sasuke.

-No se si esto sea buena idea. ¿Tu novia loca ataca siempre a todo ser humano que se te acerque?

-Karin no es mi novia… Pero me asegurare que no vuelva a acercate a ti.

-No necesito guardaespaldas gracias. Sasuke… no tengo ganas de ir a almorzar a algún restaurante, preferiría comer en mi casa.

Ante la proposición de Sakura, Sasuke levanto una ceja divertido.

-No me malinterpretes, pero aun siento que huelo a estofado.

-¿Dónde queda tu casa?

-Unas cuatro cuadras en aquella dirección.- Señalo Sakura.

-Primero iremos a comprar algo y luego vamos a tu casa.

Sakura sonrio en aprobación a Sasuke.

Pidieron sushi y luego se dirigieron al apartamento de Sakura. La limosina los dejo justo en frente y luego se fue. Ambos entraron al apartamento en silencio. Sasuke sentía curiosidad de Sakura, aparte de que fuera diferente a las demás chicas era extranjera y estaba seguro de nunca haber escuchado su nombre antes, no era un apellido famoso como los que estaba acostumbrado a oir.

Entraron a la pieza y Sasuke noto que era un loft para una persona.

-¿Vives sola?

- Ehmm si, yo…

-¿Y tus padres?

-Murieron hace algún tiempo.- Contesto Sakura secamente.- Ire a cambiarme, puedes tomar lo que quieras. – Sakura fue a su habitación y se baño en menos de cinco minutos. Se puso unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes y fue al encuentro de Sasuke quien estaba donde lo había dejado.

-Te dije que podias tomar lo que quisieras.

-Lo siento por…

-Mis padres?... No te preocupes… Es algo que paso hace mucho tiempo y ya no me afecta tanto.- Sakura trato de sonreir a Sasuke, pero este pudo notar la ausencia de brillo en los ojos de la pelirrosa.

- Mi madre… murió cuando yo era pequeño.- Confeso Sasuke.

Sakura levanto la cabeza sorprendida por la reciente confesión de Sasuke, ella no había preguntado nada y le sorprendió que el le hubiera contado algo asi de intimo.

Sakura saco la comida y la puso en la mesita de la sala en silencio, se sento en el mismo sofá que Sasuke y empezó a comer, Sasuke la imito.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?. ¿Por qué comes conmigo?... Osea he oído rumores de ti.- Sakura miro fijamente a Sasuke.

Sasuke no era una persona a la que le gustara mucho charlar, pero la pregunta de Sakura le había entretenido.

- Es curioso… si has oído rumores de mi… ¿Por qué TU aceptas comer conmigo?

- Hmm… para fastidiar a Karin.

Sasuke sonrio de lado ante esta respuesta, Sakura era definitivamente divertida.

- Siento que estoy en desventaja.- Admitio Sasuke.- tu escuchando rumores de mi. En cambio yo… no se nada de ti.

- Sabes mi nombre, conoces mi apartamento y sabes lo de mis padres. Asi que eres la persona que me conoce más en todo Japón. –Despues de decir esto Sakura tomo un rollo de sushi y se lo metió a la boca.

- ¿Por qué vives sola?

- Por que así lo he decidido.- Contesto de mala manera Sakura y luego un poco apenada continuo. Tengo un tutor legal y todo, pero por motivos de negocios me he tenido que quedar sola.

- Hmn.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste con mi uniforme?.Podrias haberte reido como los demás.

- No lo se.

Terminaron de comer y dejaron los platos en la mesita de la sala. Estaban en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo. Era como si en ese silencio ambos quisieran descifrarse. Sakura confundida por la forma que Sasuke la trataba, no era el patan que se había imaginado.

Y Sasuke tratando de saber más de Sakura.

Sasuke se acerco a Sakura y sintió su olor a cerezas, le gustaba, le gustaba pero no de la misma forma que le gustaban las demás.

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- Nueva York

- ¿Qué hacias alla?

- Mi padres eran japoneses pero cuando aun era muy pequeña nos fuimos a vivir a Nueva York por sus trabajo.

Sasuke se acerco aun mas a ella y tomo su rostro con una mano. Sakura no se lo impidió. Esta vez fue Sakura la que interrumpió el silencio.

- Ahora yo me siento en desventaja. Tu sabes mas de lo que yo se de ti.

- ¿Qué quieres sabes?

- No lo se… eres diferente a lo que me había imaginado y…

Sasuke no la dejo continuar y la beso. Era un beso tierno suave. Sakura enredo sus dedos en su cabello y lo atrajo mas hacia ella. Habia imaginado esta situación y sabia que no lo hacia solo por jugar si no porque lo deseaba, deseaba ese contacto con Sasuke, quería probar a que sabían sus labios y sabían jodidamente bien.

Sasuke se recostó sobre ella en el sofá y el beso empezó a hacerse cada vez más apasionado. Sakura sentía su corazón a mil. Sintio la mano de Sasuke bajar hasta sus short para meterse debajo de su blusa y fue cuando reacciono.

- Espera _Itachi_…

Sasuke se detuvo no porque se lo pidiera si no por el nombre con el que lo había llamado. ¿Itachi? ¿Quién carajos era Itachi? ¿El novio de Sakura?

-Yo lo siento.- Comenzó Sakura.- No… no pensé, en…

Sasuke se levanto y arreglo su camisa que se encontraba ligeramente desabotonada. ¿Estaba Sakura jugando con el? ¿Pensaba en otro mientras lo besaba? Definitivamente era el momento más humillante de su vida y había sido provocado por una _estúpida niña._

- Sasuke… no te vayas. Yo..

- ¿Quién es Itachi?

- No… pensé, no fue… no entiendes… no puedo…- Sakura no podía explicarse, como le explicaría que aunque no estaba pensando en su exnovio al cual Sasuke era casi idéntico, lo había llamado asi por que era el ultimo hombre la había tocado antes y no estaba acostumbrada a alguien mas… no podía, no habían excusas lo sabia.

- Olvidalo.- Sasuke se dirigió a la salida y sin ver a Sakura salió sin decir nada.

Sakura se quedo ahí, parada, sintiéndose como una tonta, e inconsientemente llevo sus dedos a sus labios sintiendo aun los besos de Sasuke. Y aunque se parecían mucho físicamente comprendió que Sasuke Uchiha no tenia nada que ver con Itachi.

* * *

Me encanto en lo personal escribir este capitulo. :) Ya sabemos a quien se parecia tanto Sasuke, al principio estaba indecisa si este personaje misterioso deberia ser Sai o Itachi, al final me he decidido por Itachi... ¿Que les parece? ¿Buena eleccion?

Espero sus comentarios acerca del cap.

Chauuu

**Ayumi**


	5. Lo que tenemos en común

**Hola a tod s me he tardado en subir este cap y es que me ha costado un poco que quedara como quería. **

**Gracias por sus reviews y por sus consejos que los tomo siempre en cuenta. **

**Sanquo: Espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado.**

**Ann: Si :P ya apareció "el" estaba indecisa si ese él seria, Itachi o Sai. Pero al final me he decidido por Itachi :D**

**Tittacon: Hay muchos cabos sueltos que poco a poco se irán atando a medida transcurra el fic. **

**Sakulali: Espero sigas mi historia siempre :) **

**Sin mas que agregar les dejo este cap. **

* * *

Estaba sentaba a la orilla de la cama, su mirada vacía viendo a la nada, el se le acerco despacio mientras fumaba un cigarro y en su otra mano traía una bebida.

-¿Te arrepientes?.- Le pregunto

-No.- Contesto ella secamente, no quería pensar ni sentir nada.

-Todo estará bien pequeña.-

Antes estas palabras ella levanto su mirada para ver a sus ojos, esos ojos que siempre la reconfortaban.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?.- Pregunto temerosa

- -Nunca te mentiría pequeña. Te amo.

- Te amo.- Dijo ella en su susurro y se acerco para besarlo. De repente su beso se transformo en algo mas. En algo mas brusco sin cariño. Y ella forcejeaba para detenerlo.

- ¡Espera Itachi! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame!

Sakura despertó de su pesadilla sudando completamente. Hacia tiempo que no soñaba con Itachi. Y siempre eran sueños que se convertían en pesadillas. Comprendio que su encuentro con Sasuke había sido el detonante de esto. El Uchiha se parecía mucho a Itachi tanto que podían ser hermanos. Tenia que alejarse de Sasuke si quería olvidarse de Itachi.

Camino hacia su armario y tomo una caja en donde habían fotos. Fotos de ella e Itachi, abrazados, tomados de la mano, besándose. Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas y metió todo de vuelta en la caja, la cual aventó al fondo del armario.

Vio el reloj e iban a ser las 7 de la noche. Se había quedado dormida después del incidente con Sasuke.

Fue a la cocina para buscar algo de comer en ese momento sonó su celular.

Lo tomo un poco nerviosa y reviso quien la llamaba. Era Hinata.

-Hola, Hinata-chan.

_-Sakura. Estaba preocupada por ti. _

-¿Por mi? ¿Por qué?

_- Se rumora en el instituto que saliste a comer con Sasuke y bueno después ninguno de los dos regreso a clases. _

- No te preocupes Hinata. No es nada de lo que piensas. Estoy bien.

_- Esta bien… Sakura, me preguntaba si iras hoy en la noche._

-¿Hoy? ¿Adonde?

-_La fiesta en casa de Naruto._

-Oh… yo, no lo creo Hinata.

- _Deberías venir… yo puedo recogerte._

Sakura respiro pensándolo por un momento la verdad que no quería estar sola en su departamento y la compañía de la pelinegra le caería bien. Solo se preocupaba un poco por la presencia de Sasuke.

- Crees que Sasuke…

- _Lo mas posible es que vaya, es en la casa de su mejor amigo. Pero lo acabo de ver hace poco y anda de mal humor, entonces no lo se. _

- Esta bien Hinata. ¿A que horas me recoges?

- _Te parece a las ocho_

Después de quedar con Hinata Sakura corrió a su armario a buscar algo que ponerse, reviso en sus vestidos y eligió uno con top blanco y falda negro, era un vestido pegado y corto, sin tirantes. Tomo unos zapatos de tacón negro los cuales quedaban muy bien con el vestido. Puso su ropa en la cama y fue al tocador. Estaba entusiasmada. Hace algún tiempo que no salía. Pero le agradaba la idea de hacer algo diferente a estar encerrada. Hinata le caía muy bien aunque sentía que era muy vulnerable a los chantajes del grupo de Ino. Era un poco timida y se dejaba dominar por ellas. Y también estaba Naruto. El la había invitado personalmente a la fiesta y aunque fuera el mejor amigo de Sasuke, ella podía notar que no tenían nada ver el uno con el otro. Naruto había sido amable con ella y se había preocupado con todo el asunto de Karin.

Sakura dejo su pelo suelto y lo cepillo varias veces, se coloco una cinta en la cabeza, se maquillo un poco, no le gustaba nada exagerado, siempre elegía un maquillaje natural, se puso rubor, un labial rosa y unas sombras oscuras.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho y Sakura ya estaba lista. Tomo un bolso y metió su celular, sus llaves y dinero en el.

A las ocho en punto estaba Hinata tocando su puerta, ella salio y ambas se subieron a un auto color negro el cual iba conducido por un chofer.

Hinata estaba curiosa por lo que había pasado con Sasuke y Sakura le conto la historia sin entrar en detalles. Hinata se llevo la mano a la boca en sorpresa.

- ¿Llamaste a Sasuke por otro nombre cuando te besaba?...wow… con razón estaba de tan mal humor.

- ¡No le puedes decir a nadie Hinata!

- No.. te preocupes, no lo hare.- Agrego la ojiperla apenada.- ¿Quién es Itachi?

- Itachi es… Itachi fue mi novio. Pero tuve que dejarlo antes de venir a Tokio.

- ¿Lo extrañas?. Por que si le dijiste asi en Sasuke es por que pensabas en el.

- Mas que extrañarlo, creo que fue la costumbre de decirle que no.

- ¿Disculpa?

- No, nada. La verdad no lo extraño, al final ya las cosas estaban raras.

En ese momento el auto se estaciono en una casa color blanco, era una casa grande con un gran jardín. El chofer les abrió la puerta y ambas salieron del auto.

En el lugar Sakura pudo reconocer a varios chicos del instituto y a otros que nunca había visto.

- ¡Sakura, Hinata! ¡Que bueno que llegaron!.- Naruto se acercaba a ambas con una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Quieren algo de beber?.- Sakura negó con la cabeza.- Bueno por alla esta el bar.- Las dejo chicas, tengo que ver como esta lo de la comida, esto de ser anfitrión no es lo mio.- Y sin decir mas el rubio se alejo.

- Ire a buscar donde dejar mi abrigo.-

- Ire a dar una vuelta.- Agrego Sakura.

Sakura se fue a sentar a una esquina, mientras miraba a su alrededor, la mayoría de los chicos bailaban en el centro del salón, habían algunas parejas conversando y otros en el bar.

- ¿Bailamos?.- El rubio estaba enfrente de ella ofreciéndole una mano.

- Pensaba que no podías, con todo eso de ser anfitrión.- Le dijo mientras sonreía.

- Por los momentos esta todo controlado.

Sakura se levanto y acepto la invitación de Naruto. Ambos se acercaron y empezaron a bailar.

- ¿Sabes que todo el instituto esta hablando de ti?

- ¿De mi?.- Pregunto sorprendida Sakura,

- Ya sabes, la chica nueva que sale con Sasuke, y luego ninguno regresa al instituto.

- Pfff.- Resoplo Sakura.- No se que se estén imaginando, pero no paso nada.

- Te creo.- Agrego Naruto.- Sasuke estaba de mal humor, por lo que adivino que no le salió la jugada.- Sakura rio divertida al comentario de Naruto.- Además, tu me pareces muy buena chica para ese Teme.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreir ante el cumplido

- ¿A si? Y según tu quien podría ser buena pareja para mi.

- Pues yo.- Respondió el rubio muy seguro.

- Y… ¿Qué te hace diferente a Sasuke?

- Yo no soy nada como ese Teme amargado.

- Pues los dos me parecen un par de niños mimados.- Siguio Sakura tratando de bromear con Naruto.

- ¡Estas muy equivocada!

- Apuesto que eres un niño consentido de papa y mama.

Ante este comentario Naruto dejo de bailar y miro seriamente a Sakura.

- No es para que te pongas así.- Dijo Sakura

- Es mejor que me vaya.- Y luego el rubio se perdió entre la multitud.

Sakura no sabia lo que había pasa y se quedo ahí parada entre toda la gente y en un par de segundos Hinata llego donde ella acompañada de Tenten y otro chico.

- Creo que ya se conocen.- Hablo Hinata.

- Mucho gusto, Tenten, Hinata me a hablado mucho de ti.

- Sakura.- Saludo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

- Y el es mi novio Neji.

- Mucho gusto.- contesto Sakura extendiendo su mano y Neji solo asisntio formalmente en forma de saludo.

Las chicas comenzaron a conversar mientras Neji iba por una bebida, al parecer Tenten era como Hinata. Muy simpática y nada que ver con las pesadas de Temari, Ino y Karin. Despues de un rato Tenten dejo a las chicas solas para irse con Neji.

- Oye Hinata algo extraño paso con Naruto.

- ¿Qué ocurrio?

- Estaba con Naruto y de repente se molesto y se fue.

- ¿Naruto-kun molesto? Eso es extraño.

- Estabamos bromeando y le dije que era un niño de papa y mama y se fue, me dejo bailando sola. No entiendo

Hinata vio a Sakura un tanto sorprendida, luego la agarro de la mano y la llevo al otro extremo del salón donde no había tanta gente.

- Sakura… Los padres de Naruto… murieron hace dos años

Sakura se sorprendio, comprendiendo su error .

- Hinata… tengo que disculparme con el…yo… no lo sabia. Ire… Ire a buscarlo.

- Yo estare con Tenten, ve.

Sakura se fue caminando entre las personas que bailaban tratando de buscar al rubio, pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

- Demonios, Naruto… ¿Dónde estas?

Sakura recorrió toda la parte de abajo en busca de Naruto pero no estaba en ningún lado. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió buscar en las habitaciones de arriba.

Camino por la segunda planta la cual estaba vacía, y vio una puerta abierta al fondo del pasillo.

-¿Naruto?

Sakura empujo la puerta y vio al rubio que estaba sentado sobre la cama, camino despacio hacia el, quien al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia. La habitación estaba oscura a excepción de la lámpara de mesa que estaba encendida, el rubio estaba cabizbajo con un vaso de ron en su mano y había una botella de licor a la mitad.

-¿Naruto?.- Volvio a llamar la pelirrosa.

Naruto levanto la mirada y la vio, ella pudo notar que había estado llorando.

- Sakura… que haces aquí..

- Lo siento, yo… no lo sabia,

- No es tu culpa… .- Sakura se sentó a su lado y lo miraba fijamente.

- Creo.. que has tomado mucho.- Mientras quitaba el vaso de manos de Naruto.

- Sakura… no sabes lo que se siente… Dices "Lo siento"… pero no es cierto… no sientes lo que yo siento,,,

- Si lo siento Naruto. Si se lo que se siente. Yo también perdí a mis padres.

Naruto miro fijamente a los ojos de Sakura que se miraban un poco vidriosos y tomo sus manos.

- ¿ Como paso?.- Pregunto el rubio.

Sakura bajo la cabeza, no quería recordar, no quería hablar de eso. Nunca le había contado a nadie. Nunca había salido se su boca esa historia.

- Fue hace dos años. Mis padres venían hacia Tokio para una reunión de negocios, la mayoría de las veces me llevaban en sus viajes. Pero esta vez, yo me encontraba resfriada y no quisieron traerme a Tokio. Hubo… hubo un fallo en el avión y… y exploto… .- A este punto Sakura estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas. Y Naruto la miraba boquiabierto, la abrazo, colocándola en su pecho.

- Sakura… mis padres venían en el mismo vuelo.

Sakura levanto su mirada buscando la del rubio a quien también le resbalaban lagrimas de sus mejillas. Naruto era la primera persona que Sakura conocía que podía entender exactamente lo que se sentía perder algo que ella perdió de esa forma y Naruto sentía lo mismo. Se quedaron abrazados sin decir nada, ya no lloraban. Eran como hermanos a quien les habían quitado a sus padres. Se quedaron así quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Se recostaron en la cama de Naruto con sus manos tomadas. Sintiendo que ahora un lazo especial los unía

Sasuke Uchiha no entendía que veia. Cuando subió a buscar a Naruto, había encontrado a la pelirrosa con el y estaban acostados en la cama tomándose de las manos. Esta imagen no le agrado al Uchiha quien antes de dejarlos solos cerro la puerta.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? **

**Poco a poco Sakura esta haciendo mas amigos y pues no podía dejar al Rubio como alguien mas, Naruto siempre será a mi gusto alguien muy especial para Sakura... Uyyy y Sasuke... ¿Se nos enojara el doble?... Con eso que primero lo llaman Itachi y luego ve a Sakura muy cariñosa con Naruto :0 ¿Que pasara por la mente de ese condenadamente sexy peligro? **

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y que tengas ganas de como seguirá esto :D **

**Espero no tardarme tanto con la conti! **

**Tengo un poco olvidada mi otra historia u_u fue la primera que empece a escribir y "Eres mi vida" surgió de la nada y ahora es esta la que mas inspira a continuar... Pero prometo seguir pronto con "Tu Regreso"**

**Chauuu :D**

**Ayumi**


	6. Que gane el mejor

**Disclaimer aplicado**

Estaba sentado en la barra del bar que había montado Naruto en su sala, a veces aunque no lo reconociera lo enviaba. Aunque no tuviera padres Naruto tenia más personas que se preocuparan de el que las personas que se preocupaban por el pelinegro. Hizo un ademan con la mano, llamando al bartender para que le sirviera otro trago. ¿Cuántos llevaba? Ya había perdido la cuenta. La verdad es que aunque todavía no tuvieran mayoría de edad, estos chicos no conocían los limites. A sus padres no les importara que se emborracharan o que se drogaran con tal no lo hicieran en eventos públicos o frente a las cámaras, con tal no anduvieran vomitando por todos lados todo estaba bien en esta sociedad de apariencias. En el fondo todos conocían los trapitos sucios de todos pero nadie.

Sasuke miraba a su alrededor un poco asqueado, juzgando a cada una de las personas a su alrededor. _Zorra. Anoréxica. Drogadicto. Vividor. _etiquetaba a cada una de las personas que veía, el licor siempre tenia ese efecto en el, sacaba una especie de moral que estando sobrio desconocía. Y luego al final de la noche se juzgaba a el, Oh si! El tenia mas títulos que todos, mas defectos. Pero todavía no llegaba su turno si no hasta luego de dos whiskey más. Siguió mirando como a quien lo le importara su entorno y colocando etiquetas mentales en cada uno. _Idiota. Arrastrado. _Vio al grupo de Ino que chismoseaban a lo grande en una de las esquinas. _Putas_. Habia estado con Temari, después con Ino y por ultimo con Karin. Todas habían engañado a sus novios con el. Su mirada se deslizo a las escaleras, de donde bajaba ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado arriba con Naruto? Dos horas por lo menos. Busco una etiqueta la cual quedara con ella. Pero no encontró ninguna, dio otro sorbo a su trago y se volteo hacia la barra.

Sakura camino hasta la barra y se sentó, buscaba a Hinata entre la multitud, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Se había quedado dormida con Naruto, luego despertó y lo dejo acostado cubriéndolo con una manta.

El bartender se le acerco ofreciéndole algo de beber.

- Agua.- El bartender hizo mueca de no haber entendido bien. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si hubiera agua en el lugar. Pero obedientemente fue por un vaso para la pelirrosa.

_Mojigata._ Había encontrado la primera etiqueta para Sakura. Algunos chicos se le acercaban invitándola a bailar y ella los ignoraba a todos y solo bebía ¿Agua? Pff ni ella se creía esa pinta de niña buena. Sakura no se había percatado que Sasuke estaba a unos dos metros de ella, no era su culpa, estaba concentrada buscando a su amiga y la oscuridad no la ayudaba tampoco.

- ¿Solo agua?. Sa-ku-ra. Pudo notar como la ojijade se tenso al escuchar su nombre y se volteo para encararlo

- Vaya que luces mal. No deberías seguir bebiendo.

- ¿Qué te importa lo que hago?

- No. No me importa.

- Te invito a un trago.

- No. Estoy Bien

Joder. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Lo había rechazado de nuevo. Esta estúpida creía que lo podía rechazar a el. A Sasuke Uchiha nadie lo rechazaba. Era difícil, pero no imposible, ninguna lo era.

- Sasuke… Lo de la tarde no fue tu culpa…

- ….- Sasuke sabia a lo que la pelirrosa se refería y si hubiera estado sobrio posiblemente no la hubiera escuchado. Pero en el fondo sentía curiosidad ¿Quién era Itachi?

- Lo que quiero decir.- Continuo Sakura.- Es que no estaba pensando en otro _tio_, simplemente ibas muy rápido e inconscientemente rememore un momento desagradable. – Sakura no sabia por que dejaba salir todo aquello de repente. Para limpiar su conciencia talves. Y el hecho de que Sasuke estuviera ebrio y posiblemente no recordaría sus palabras al dia siguiente.

Sasuke la observaba. Si la observaba detenidamente. Había dejado su trago a un lado. ¿Un momento desagradable? Esa expresión había llamado su atención. ¿Será que ese chico había tratado de propasarse con ella? Apreto sus puños inconscientemente.

- Tsk… Eres una molestia. ¿Lo sabias?

Sakura lo miro como quien no entendía la cosa.

- Hinata se fue hace como media hora, le pusieron hora de llegada. Te estuvo buscando

- Genial me lo hubiera dicho antes.- Se levanto de la barra.- Tomare un taxi.

- ¿Qué clase de caballero seria si te dejo tomar un taxi? Te llevo.

- Ahmm… .- Sakura abría y cerraba la boca buscando una excusa. La verdad tenia un montón. Pero no quería tomar taxi y no contaba los pro y contra de aceptar la ayuda de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Esta bien…

Sasuke se levanto y ambos caminaban hacia la salida, bajo la mirada de varias de las personas presentes. Una chica saco su celular y les tomo una fotografía mientras salían.

Sakura noto que Sasuke caminaba perfectamente para estar borracho.

- La verdad que no pareces tan ebrio.- Comento Sakura.

- Practica.- Su primera borrachera había sido a los 15 años y de ahí había asistido prácticamente cada fin de semana a una fiesta en donde siempre había abusado del licor. Pero no, no se consideraba un alcohólico. No necesitaba al alcohol para divertirse. Y no siempre terminaba en ese estado.

Subieron a la limosina que Sakura ya conocía. Se sentó incomoda. Y miro a Sasuke que se acomodaba a su lado después de hablar con el chofer.

Sasuke saco una botella de champán de un compartimiento de la limosina y le ofreció una copa a Sakura.

- No Sasuke. Gracias.

Sasuke sostuvo la copa firme. No iba aceptar ningún otro no por parte de la ojijade.

Sakura quería mantenerse firme. Pero los ojos de Sasuke la intimidaron y todo la copa arrebatándola de la mano del azabache.

- No la llenes.- Le ordeno y el Uchiha sonrió complacido.

- Es solo una copa.

- Es solo una copa.- repitió Sakura para sí misma. Y dio un tímido sorbo a su trago. Oh oh Sakura no debió haber dado ese sorbo. No recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba la sensación del licor deslizándose por su garganta. Rememoro sus noches de parranda muchas de las cuales no recordaba como habían terminado. Despertando con terribles jaquecas. Bailando encima de las mesas sin ninguna inhibición en bares de New York. Termino su copa en el segundo trago.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos de par en par. Sakura se sabia acabado de una sola vez su bebida cuando el ni había servido la suya.

- Más.- Sakura extendió la mano para que Sasuke llenara su copa. Su mano temblada levemente. Necesitaba más.

Él no era un tonto había visto este comportamiento en personas que tenían abstinencia alcohólica. La miro seriamente guardando la botella de donde la había sacado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas?

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin beber Sa-ku-ra?

Sakura se sorprendió y recupero un poco su compostura.

- Un año, mas o menos.- Tenia un año desde la ultima vez que se había emborrachado. Desde que había prometido que nunca más seria así. No despertaría sin recordar que había pasado o con quien había estado. Pero ella había cambiado para bien. Ella ya no era esa Sakura.

Sasuke la seguía mirando. Noto su vergüenza. El no la hubiera obligado a tomar si hubiera sabido su secreto._ Joder._ Esta chica llevaba trapitos sucios que nadie conocía.

- Me hubieras dicho.

- Oh por favor. ¿Qué te hubiera dicho? Lo siento Sasuke fui una borracha empedernida así que no es buena idea que me ofrezcas licor. Si claro. .- Bufo Sakura.

- No debí.

- No, yo no debí. No tiene importancia. Solo llévame a casa.

Sasuke no dijo mas.

La limosina se estaciono frente al edififcio donde vivía Sakura. Para su sorpresa Sasuke se bajo con ella.

- No es necesario que me acompañes.

- Quiero asegurarme que no haras ninguna locura.

- Sasuke. Estas borracho. ¿Tu impediras que intente embriagarme?

- Hmn.- Sasuke no hizo caso a lo que dijo Sakura e igual la acompaño hasta su habitación. Ahora duérmete.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Duermete asi me asegurare que no salgas por más licor.

- Estas más tarado de lo que imagine.

- No hare nada. Me quedare en la sala. Duermete, me ire en un rato.

- ¿Esta es tu forma de limpiar tu conciencia por darme un trago?.- Rio Sakura divertida.

- Eres una molestia Sa-ku-ra

- Oh vamos… no seas tan amargado Sa-su-ke-_kun. _– Cotesto de la misma forma Sakura sonando coqueta para el azabache.

Sakura se quito sus zapatos y los dejo en la sala.

- ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de vivir sola? Puedo dejar mis zapatos tirados por todos lados.

- Tsk. Ve a dormirte Sakura.

- Ayudame. Baja el cierre de mi vestido.- Sakura estaba jugando con fuego lo sabia y lo peor de todo es que se iba a quemar. Decirle no al azabache le costaba mucho, tenia un efecto hipnótico. Y ella no era una niña sabia defenderse de los hombres como el.

Sasuke no se inmuto el nunca lo hacia, menos si una chica se le entregaba en bandeja de plata como lo estaba haciendo Sakura.

Sasuke bajo lentamente el ziper del vestido de Sakura, deslizando el cierre y rozando su piel con sus dedos. Sakura sentía que el contacto quemaba. La piel de Sakura era exquisita, suave, delicada.

Sakura se dio vuelta cuando sintió que el cierre estaba abajo y volteo para encarar a Sasuke.

- Bien. Buenas Noches Sasuke-kun

Sasuke sonrió de lado. Esta niña estaba jugando con él e iba a salir perdiendo. Tarde o temprano pero lo haría. Se levanto y siguió con la mirada a Sakura que entrada a su habitación. Camino atras de ella.

- ¿Qué haces?.- Sakura se volteo cuando sintió la presencia de Sasuke en su recamara.

Sasuke no respondió se acerco a ella y la beso. Coloco sus manos a ambos lado de su cara, El sabor de Sasuke era embriagante. El sabor de sus labios era delicioso, sabia a licor y no supo si esto tenia un efecto extra en el ella. La besada lentamente como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Suavemente, siendo lo mas delicado que podía. Sakura estaba en éxtasis. Sentía morir, definitivamente este hombre estaba cerca de ser un Dios.

- Buenas Noches Sa-ku-ra. Y la dejo ahí parada en medio de la habitación dejando a Sakura deseando más como ella lo había dejado a el.

El juego había empezado y ambos jugadores eran muy buenos.

_Que gane el mejor_

* * *

**Hola que tal? **

**Se que me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero es la ultima semana de clases y he estado hasta el cuello de trabajo. Aun así aquí esta un nuevo capitulo y estoy muy complacida con el resultado.**

**Gracias a todas por seguir esta historia de verdad yo estoy enamorada de ella y estoy poniendo todo para que salga lo mejor posible. **

**Sanquo no boya dejar colga ni este ni ningún fic ¡jamas podría! Que tal si usamos a Naruto para darle a Sasuke? :O **

**Lady Rose esa relación si fue algo "problemática" como diría Shikamaru**

**Nora-Maria poco a poco se ira explicando esa relación que tuvo Sakura con Itachi.**

**Bueno chicas eso es todo por ahora. ¿Un review? **

**Nos leemos.**


	7. Un extraño favor

**Disclaimer applied!**

El celular sonó haciéndola levantarse de la cama. Lo tomo y vio el número en la pantalla, se le quitó el sueño al darse cuenta que la llamada entrante provenía de Estados Unidos.

Sabía que ese momento llegaría pronto. Dejo que el su celular siguiera sonando, no estaba lista para contestar la llamada. Reviso el reloj y eran las 6:50 am, moría de sueño, pero debía ir al instituto. Apostaba que la mitad de los chicos faltarían hoy a clases después de la fiesta de anoche.

Tenia suficiente tiempo para desayunar y luego alistarse, por lo que fue a la cocina en busca de un vaso de jugo. Pero la imagen que vio, no era exactamente la que esperaba.

Sasuke se había quedado dormido en su sofá la noche anterior y ella no se había dado cuenta. Se acerco lentamente a el para verlo mejor, parecía tan inofensivo dormido.

-Oye, Sasuke despierta. No deberías estar aquí…

Sasuke apenas se movió del sofá.

Sakura fué hacia la cocina por su vaso de jugo, volvió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá de enfrente, viendo divertida a Sasuke en ese estado.

-SASUKEEE DESPIERTAAAAAAA.- El grito de Sakura sonó por toda el apartamento, haciendo que Sasuke se incorporara de repente de su sueño.-

- Demonios.- Sasuke llevo sus manos a la cabeza.

- ¿Resaca?.- Pregunto Sakura sarcásticamente, poniendo frente al pelinegro un par de aspirinas y un vaso de agua.

Sasuke tomo las aspirinas sin decir nada y se las tomo, luego volvió a recostarse en el sofá

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Esperar el efecto de las aspirinas

- No. Sasuke, llama a tu chofer, que te quedaras a dormir no era parte del trato.

- No planee dormirme aquí, solo paso.

- Solo vete, quieres.

- Vaya… alguien despertó de mal humor. No te preocupes ya me voy.

Sakura camino hasta su recamara y escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Vio su celular, tenia 3 llamadas perdidas del mismo numero. Giro sus ojos. El celular volvió a vibrar en su mano. Esta vez contesto.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Sakura! Por fin contestas ¿Dónde estas?

- Creo que ya lo sabes... Muy lejos de Nueva York.

- Sakura, esto no esta bien, debes volver. Dime exactamente tu dirección ire por ti.

- No necesito que vengas por mi, ni que me cuides, aunque no lo creas estoy muy bien. Mejor de lo que piensas.

- Sakura cuando te fuiste no estabas bien. ..

- Cuando me fui no, pero ahora si. Es en serio.- Sakura se tranquilizo antes de continuar. No te preocupes por mi. Hasta me matricule en un instituto y todo.

- ¿Estas estudiando?.- Escuchar eso lo tranquilizo un poco, talves Sakura estaba sentando cabeza.

- Así es. Y se me esta haciendo tarde así que…

- Tienes que dejar que te visite.

- Yo… hablamos después ¿ok? . Hazme solo un favor. No le digas a nadie donde estoy.

- No lo hare. No te preocupes. Adiós Sakura

- Adiós. Kakashi…

Como Sakura supuso, el instituto estaba casi vacío. Hinata y TenTen la esperaban en la entrada.

- ¿Y bien?.- Pregunto TenTen con sonrisa picarona

- ¿Y bien que?.- Contesto Sakura sin saber de que hablaba.

- TenTen, no estoy segura que deberíamos preguntarle asi sus cosas a Sakura.- Intervino timida Hinata.

- ¿De que hablan?.- Volvio a preguntar impaciente Sakura.

-¿Es cierto que sales con Sasuke?.- Pregunto TenTen sin mas.

- ¿QUÉ? Esto debe ser una broma.

- Ayer te vieron 2 veces con el. Y al parecer fueron a tu apartamento.

Sakura no quería ser maleducada con TenTen, pero se estaba pasando de la raya con toda esa preguntadera y suposiciones. Sakura volteo a ver Hinata en busca de ayuda pero justo en ese momento cierto rubio apareció frente a ellas.

- Buenos Días.

- Buenas dias.- Contestaron las 3 al unisono.

Naruto beso en la mejilla a Sakura, gesto que no tenia con las demás chicas.

- Y… ¿Cómo dormiste ayer?.- Pregunto al rubio al recordar la conversación que había tenia con Sakura el dia anterior, antes de que se quedaran ambos dormidos.

- ¿Bien y tu?.- TenTen y Hinata no entendían que había pasado con estos dos, pero estaban prácticamente ignorándolas.

- Nos vemos en el salón.- Anuncio Hinata. Luego tomo al TenTen del brazo y se la llevo casi a rastras.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron conversando un rato, después de lo que habían compartido sentían que un lazo especial se había formado entre ellos, se sentían entre confianza y más unidos, como que se conocieran de toda la vida. Las clases comenzaron y para el alivio de Sakura todo el grupito de Ino había faltado a clases, no quería un día lleno de drama con la psicópata de Karin. También estaba ausente Sasuke. Sakura recordó la manera en la que lo había echado en la mañana y se sintió un poco mal. Quería estar apartada de Sasuke y de cualquier problema pero por otro lado no podía, había algo tan atrayente en el. La primera clase fue matemáticas, el profesor asigno trabajo en parejas, normalmente Sakura habría trabajado con Hinata, pero Naruto le suplico que hicieran pareja juntos por lo que Hinata trabajo con otra persona.

Naruto mas que trabajar, paso haciendo bromas y preguntas en toda la clase a Sakura. Quería saber mas de ella. Le pregunto toda clase de cosas. ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿ Cual es tu película favorita?Sakura sonreía cada vez que Naruto hacia una pregunta, era un chico dulce y por un momento sentía que tenia una vida normal. Las demás clases pasaron volando y la hora del almuerzo llego pronto.

Sakura y Hinata acompañaron a Naruto en el almuerzo, era relajante tener una tarde sin Ino, Karin, Temari y también sin Sasuke,

- Los días después de las fiestas son tranquilos.- Menciono Hinata.

- Ni que lo digas. Apuesto que el teme se quedo a dormir con su conquista de anoche.

Sakura casi se atraganta con un pedazo de pan.

- ¿Sakura-chan estas bien?

Sakura volteo a ver a Hinata en busca de ayuda, tal ves para que cambiara el tema.

- ¿A que te refieres Naruto-kun?.- Continuo Hinata

- Ah… ya sabes. El siempre sale con una conquista de las fiestas.

- ¿Sakura? Tu sabes con quien se fue Sasuke ayer. ¿Tu estuviste con el cierto?

Sakura no podía creer lo que Hinata preguntaba. De no conocerla pensaría que lo hacia a propósito, para hacerla quedar mal con Naruto.

- Ehm.. No.-

- ¿Estuviste con el Teme?

- Es decir si. Lo vi un rato en el bar, pero no lo vi con nadie. – Sakura le dedico una mirada de reproche a Hinata.

- Eso es raro en el.

-El postre esta delicioso.- Menciono de repente Hinata, cambiando por fin el tema.

- ¡Tienes razón-ttebayo me encanta el pastel de chocolate!

Esta vez Sakura dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su amiga.

- Debo pasarle unos apuntes de matemáticas a TenTen. Los veo en el aula.- Hinata se levanto despidiéndose de los dos amablemente.

- ¿Y tu a que horas te fuiste de la fiesta?

- Hmm… no me fije.

- Creo que desperté esta mañana deseando que estuvieras ahí todavía.

Sakura no supo que contestar. Naruto tomo la mano de Sakura y se acerco lentamente a ella.

Sakura no sabia que que hacer… Estaba segura que Naruto la besaría. Pero no sabia como detenerlo.

- ¿Interrumpo?

La voz ronca de Sasuke hizo que ambos se separaran inmediatamente.

- Teme! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no vendrías...

- Después que se me pasara la resaca, pensé que seria buena idea venir.- Contesto Sasuke sin quitar su vista de Sakura.- ¿Dobe podrías darle esto a Hinata?.- Pidio Sasuke entregándole a Naruto unos libros.- Los dejo olvidados y se los envía su madre.

Naruto bufo y tomo los libros, mientras maldecia por lo bajo, sabia que Sasuke no se llevaba nada bien con Hinata y a él siempre le tocaba ser el mandadero de Sasuke.

- A ver Sa-ku-ra ¿A que mierda estas jugando?

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- Me tienes harto con tu apariencia de mojigata.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?.- Sakura se levanto de la mesa molesta.

- La pasas conmigo en tu apartamento, luego mencionas a otro tio, luego te veo acostada con Naruto, después te vas de nuevo conmigo y me coqueteas como si nada. Vaya me equivoque contigo… eres exactamente como las demás.

- Lo de Naruto es un malentendido Sasuke… eso no era.

- ¿Sabes que? No me interesa. Simplemente ya no voy a ser parte de tus juegos.

- Sasuke espera… Yo…se que todo esto luce mal, pero de verdad… de verdad, no es lo que parece. Nada paso entre Naruto y yo… Yo le hice una broma acerca de sus padres, sin saber que habían muerto, cuando Hinata me conto todo fui a disculparme, el estaba muy mal y… cuando hablamos, nos dimos cuenta que nuestros padres habían muerto en el mismo vuelo. Nos quedamos dormidos…eso fue todo. Y lo de… bueno te lo explique ayer… solo fue un mal recuerdo.

- ¿Por qué me explicas todo esto?

-Por que… por alguna razón, no quiero que tengas una imagen errónea de mi.

Sasuke se quedo sin saber que decir por un momento.

-¡Teme! Ya le entregue su libreta a Hinata.

Sakura vio su oportunidad de escape.

- Debo ir al salón, nos vemos al rato.

- ¡Oye teme! ¿De que hablabas con Sakura-chan?

- De nada importante. – Mintio el azabache Naruto… ¿Qué te traes con Sakura?

- ¿De que hablas?

- Los vi hace rato.

- La verdad es que Sakura –chan me interesa Sasuke. Así que oye bien lo que te voy a decir. Sakura no será otra de tus chicas. Así que aléjate de ella.

Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó anunciando la reanudación de las clases.

- ¿Vamos?.- Pregunto Naruto como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Hmn.- Era la primera vez que Naruto le ponía un alto a alguna de sus "futura" conquista.

En medio de clases Sakura sintió su celular vibrar en su falda. Lo saco y vio un mensaje de texto.

_No importa lo que digas iré a visitarte._

_Espero que pienses mi oferta de volver_

_a Nueva York_

_Te quiero._

_Kakashi._

Sakura volteo a ver la silla donde se encontraba Sasuke un poco dormitado, y luego se volteo donde estaba Naruto, quien la vio sonrientemente.

Luego escribió un mensaje en su celular.

_Necesito pedirte un favor urgente:_

_Hazte pasar por mi novio._

* * *

**Hola a tod s **

**Mil disculpas me he tardado un mundo, lo se! :( Siento tanta vergüenza. Miles de razones me han tenido sin poder actualizar. Un poco de falta de inspiración entre otras cosas. **

**Por otro lado me he tomado un tiempito para releer todo, corregir errores y faltas de ortografía, y pues que esto tenga más forma.**

**Espero aun lean y y pregunten :) Gracias a tod s por la espera.**

**Nos leemos. **


	8. Farsa

**Hola a todas y disuclpme la tardanza :D **

**Gracias gracias por sus reviews gracias por seguir esta historia...**

**Disclaimer Applied**

Caminaban por el pasillo del instituto, todos los observaban al pasar, desde que habían empezado su relación ficticia se habían convertido en el centro de atención. Y como no, si Sakura, la niña nueva, la que no era nadie en aquel lugar estaba "saliendo" con uno de los solteros mas codiciados no solo del instituto si no de la ciudad de la noche a la mañana.

La hora del almuerzo siempre era la más difícil. Todos murmurando hablando de ellos.

- Ya se acostumbraran a vernos juntos.- Le dijo para tranquilizarla.

Sakura le sonrió, agradecía tanto que el estuviera haciendo esto por ella, aun cuando no le dio ningún tipo de explicaciones del porque de su extraño favor.

Al doblar por el pasillo se toparon con la persona que Sakura menos quería ver… Sasuke. Desde que todo aquello había empezado Sasuke había roto cualquier vinculo con Naruto, y Sakura no entendía el por que.

Sasuke se detuvo un instante para después seguir caminando e ignorar completamente a Sakura y Naruto.

- ¿Están peleados? ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

- No tiene importancia Sakura-chan.

- Te dijo algo acerca de… nosotros.

- Me dijo muchas cosas acerca de ti y de ustedes dos… pero no le creí.-

Sakura se detuvo en seco. Se habría atrevido Sasuke Uchiha a decir las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos dos desde el primer día. Que se habían besado, se había quedado a dormir en su apartamento y que era una ex alcohólica. NO Naruto no podía saber todo eso…

- Se que Sasuke puede ser capaz de inventar muchas cosas para salirse con la suya.- Continuo Naruto, luego sonrio para Sakura.

- Tu… de verdad has sido increíble con todo esto y se… se que tengo que darte una explicación… y lo hare lo prometo.

Naruto solo sonrió como respuesta a la pelirrosa.

Llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa solos. La relación entre ella y también estaba extraña, desde el día que se sentaron al almuerzo tomados de la mano y Naruto anuncio que Sakura era su novia. Hinata había estado mas callada de lo habitual, hablaba solamente lo necesario con Sakura sin ser demasiado amable. A veces ni siquiera comia con ellos y no se aparecia en todo el almuerzo Sakura sabia que también le debía una explicación a su amiga.

/

Sakura miraba un programa en la televisión mientras terminada de arreglar el departamento. Todo tenia que estar perfecto para la visita de Kakashi, que llegaría en una semana.

El timbre sono y Sakura dio un salto ¿Habria adelantado Kakashi su visita sin avisar? Salio corriendo a la entrada y bajo las escaleras dando saltos sin fijarse por quien era abrio la puerta.

- Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Estas con Naruto?.- Pregunto el azabache.

- No… no esta aquí.- Ante la respuesta de Sakura, Sasuke entro sin aviso al apartamento de la pelirrosa sin avisar dejándola a esta en la entrada sola.

- Oye ¿Quién te crees que eres?

- Necesito que hablemos…

- ¿No podía esperar hasta mañana?

- No… no podía esperar hasta mañana ya que TU noviecito me prohibió acercarme a ti.

- Por favor Sasuke… crees que me creeré esa mentira tuya… Naruto es incapaz de algo así…

- Allá tu si me crees… puedes preguntárselo a el. No creo que lo niegue.

- Sasuke… si no tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a decirme mentiras es mejor que te vayas…

- No… no vine a decirte nada.. Vengo a preguntarte ¿Qué haces con Naruto?

- Eso es cosa de nosotros dos ¿No crees?

- A mi no me puedes mentir… Sa-ku-ra…

- Sasuke… no se de que estas hablando…

Sasuke se acerco acorralando a Sakura y apoyando sus manos en la pared

- Estas ocultando algo…

- No… no se de que hablas….- Contesto un poco atemorizada Sakura.

Sasuke tomo a Sakura del mentón delicadamente y se acerco a ella.

- Dime la verdad.- Pidió el azabache

Sakura estaba a punto de llorar, no sabia si seguir con su mentira o decir toda la verdad a Sasuke.

- Kakashi ….- Hablo temblorosa.- Kakashi Hatake, mi padrino y tutor legal.

Sasuke retrocedió entonces intrigado por la respuesta de Sakura, invitándola con la mirada a continuar. Sakura camino hasta la orilla de la cama y se sentó antes de seguir hablando.

- El vive en Nueva York y ha decidido venir a Japón por mí. Si el decide eso, no habrá nada que yo pueda hacer para quedarme aquí… y la verdad es que no quiero… no quiero dejar Konoha…

No quiero regresar a New York, no puedo.

Sasuke camino hacia ella. Nunca la había visto así, tan insegura, tan temerosa, quiso consolarla, no sabia por que, pero no le gustaba verla así, de todas formas sabia que había algo más… que Sakura estaba ocultando algo más.

- ¿Y que tiene todo esto que ver Naruto?.- Pregunto Sasuke mientras se sentaba a su lado. Aun no sabia que tenia que ver esa relación ficticia con su amigo.

- Yo… yo tuve una relación con un sujeto que.- Sakura levanto la mirada, conteniendo las lagrimas aun.- me dejo muy mal, ya sabes la típica ruptura de adolescentes.- Mintió Sakura suplicando que Sasuke no se diera cuenta.-

- Itachi.- Adivino el azabache recordando el nombre por el que lo había llamado la ojijade hace un tiempo.

- Si, Itachi. Y bueno… después de eso me dedique a viajar. Podía estar una semana en Paris y luego otra en Londres y así… hasta que decidí que era tiempo de madurar, de tener una vida normal.

- Y veniste a Konoha.- Concluyo Sasuke.

- Y vine a Konoha, Japón, donde nací, de donde eran mis padres, intentado tener un poco de paz una vida "normal" para alguien de mi edad.

Aun Sasuke no entendía que tenia todo esto que ver con Naruto.

- Quiero que Kakashi, sepa que ya supere a Itachi, que si estoy aquí no es por un capricho de niña. Y pienso que si me ve en una relación con alguien más… pues será prueba suficiente de que estoy continuando con mi vida.

Sakura se levanto y camino hacia su armario y saco la caja donde habían fotografías de ella e Itachi, tomo una en la que estaba Itachi solo y se la entrego a Sasuke…

Sasuke vio la fotografía sin decir nada, pero dándose cuenta del parecido entre ambos, los diferenciaba, la estatura, el corte de pelo y uno que otro pequeñito rasgo del rostro, hasta podrían pasar por hermanos.

- Eres demasiado parecido a él.- Continuo Sakura sin que Sasuke se lo pidiera.- Por eso en cuanto te conocí. Pensé que lo mejor seria mantenerme alejada de ti. Pero por alguna razón, creo que no lo he logrado.

Sasuke devolvió la fotografía a Sakura y cuando la ojijade la tomo, sus manos se rozaron, fue un roce diferente y ambos lo sintieron, era como que todo lo que Sakura le había confesado a Sasuke los hubiera unido, hubiera creado un lazo pero muy diferente al que la pelirrosa había creado con Naruto. Se vieron sin decir nada hasta que Sasuke aparto su mano.

- Debes decirle a Naruto. Lo que me acabas de decir a mi.

- Lo se…pero…

- Debes hacerlo. Por que Naruto… por que Naruto no lo esta llevando como la farsa que es… él de verdad te quiere y…

- Comprendo.- Termino de decir Sakura, entendiendo lo difícil que era para Sasuke admitir que se preocupaba por que Naruto no fuera a salir lastimado de toda aquella mentira.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era un silencio confidente, lleno de paz.

- Cuando Kakashi este aquí.- Hablo de repente Sasuke.- me alejare de ti.

Sakura levanto la mirada sintiendo un poco de dolor por la reciente confesión de Sasuke… ¿Alejarse?. Esa palabra no le gusto pronunciada por el azabache. Pero sabia que era lo mejor, por que Kakashi no podría ver a Sasuke como alguien más si no como el reflejo de Itachi. Sakura asintió.

- No le dirás a nadie de esto ¿Cierto?.

- No...

- ¿Puedo confiar en ti?.- Pregunto Sakura, sintiéndose como una tonta, pero necesitando que Sasuke contestara su pregunta.

- Si….- Contesto secamente el azabache. Levantándose y saliendo de la habitación para irse.

- ¿Cómo se que es cierto?.- Volvió a preguntar la pelirrosa, desconfiada por que muchas personas le habían mentido y causado daño.

- Por que no quiero que te vayas de Konoha.- Confesó Sasuke antes de marcharse.

**Y que tal? que tal? Les gusto? o lo odiaron? Aprecio tanto su opinion siempre, hasta amenazas de muerte recibi en el cap anterior jajaja, espero no defraudarlas. Cada capitulo es un reto la verdad, trato que esto vaya mejorando.**

**Sanquo y Nora-Maria Gracias por ser tan constantes con esta historia :)**

**Sanquo el NaruSaku es con el unico proposito de poner celosito a Sasuke-kun... nada mas. **

**Disfrute escribir este cap. y me gusta mucho la personalidad mas fuerte de Sakura.**

**Nos leemos :D espero sus reviews.**

**Chauu.**

**Ayumi **


	9. Confesiones y encuentros

**Disclaimer applied**

**Holaaaaa y eh... bueno estoy viva por si se lo preguntaban! Mil disculpas por tardar en esta ocasión, la inspiración se me había escapado y como por arte de magia ha vuelto a mi. Espero no me asesinen por tardarme y que este cap en cierta medida me salve.**

- ¿Ya sabes cuando se va Kakashi?

- Si el viernes es el viaje.

- Y… ¿ya te dijo a donde iban?.-

- No aun no.- contesto el rubio.- Como sabes es bien discreto. Lo único que me dijo es que la había encontrado.

- Ya veo… ya sabes cual es tu misión. Ve con Kakashi a ese viaje e investiga todo lo que puedas de Sakura… tienes que traerme toda la información. ¿Entendido?

- Si Itachi… ya lo se.

Itachi sonrió victorioso. Por fin estaba a punto de encontrar a la pelirrosa, después de tanto tiempo.

- Eso es todo Deidara.- Dijo el pelinegro abriéndole la puerta al rubio para que saliera.

/

El domingo, Sakura y Naruto habían quedado de verse en el parque. Cuando Sakura llego, Naruto la estaba esperando a la orilla de una pequeña laguna.

- Buenos días Sakura-chan.

- Buenos días Naruto.- Saludo la pelirrosa dándole un beso en la mejilla como se había acostumbrado entre ellos.

- Mira que traje.- Dijo contento el rubio sacando una bolsa de pan de su bolso.

- ¿Pan?.- Pregunto Sakura sin entender bien.- Hmm… Gracias Naruto pero yo ya desayune.

- No.- Contesto el rubio riéndose de Sakura.- No es para nosotros. Mira.- Naruto saco una rebanada de pan y empezó a tirar migajas en el lago. De repente salieron de los arbustos unos patos que se acercaron a comerse las migajas de pan. Sakura miraba aquello con mucha gracia. Y tomo una de las rodajas de pan e imito al ojiazul.

- Apuesto a que traes a todas tus citas aquí.- Comento la pelirrosa.

- Este… bueno... algo así.- Contesto nerviosamente el rubio.- Pero después de ti creo que perdería la gracia volverlo a hacer.- Naruto se acerco a la pelirrosa sin que esta se diera cuenta y la abrazo por la espalda.

- Naruto ¿Qué haces?

-Lo que los novios normalmente hacen.- Contesto inocentemente el rubio.

- No escucha….- Hablo Sakura soltándose de Naruto.- Esto no esta bien… yo no quiero lastimarte.

- ¿Lastimarme?...vamos Sakura ya no soy un niño… yo acepte todo esto y sabia a lo que me metía.

- No… no sabes a lo que te metes por que no te lo he dicho… mira la razón de todo esto es…

Sakura conto a Naruto lo mismo que a Sasuke, evitando entrar a detalles de su relación con Itachi o del parecido de este con Sasuke.

- Entenderia que no me quisieras ayudar.- Concluyo la pelirrosa.- En serio… esto no seria justo para ti.

- No… esta bien Sakura… yo te dije que te iba a ayudar y es lo que hare. Vaya lio… y por que no se viene a vivir aquí Kakashi?

- El tiene su vida hecha… y seria un poco problemático que viniera hacer negocios aquí… no se precisamente estoy huyendo de todas esas personas de antes…

- ¿Y cuando viene Kakashi?

- El viernes… .- Contesto derrotada la pelirrosa sin querer que llegara el dia.

- Bueno… voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo como el "novio perfecto".- Dijo Naruto levangtando su mano derecha en señal de promesa.- Sakura rio bajito por el gesto del rubio.- Sabes… el sábado es el baile de bienvenida.

- ¿Baile? ¿Otra fiesta?

- Es el baile de bienvenida oficial por el año escolar, es mucho mas formal y lo organiza el grupito de Ino.

- Hmmm pues si lo organiza ese grupito es mejor que ni me asome.

- Tu tienes todo el derecho de asistir como estudiante del Instiuto.. cada año tiene un tema diferente y es un evento grande y exclusivo… la cosa es que seria el evento perfecto para presentarme a Kakashi y que vea con que tipo de gente te rodeas ahora.

- ¿Sabes Naruto?.. Tienes toda la razon.- Dijo finalmente sonriente Sakura.- es mucho mejor que una cena aburrida en la que Kakashi nos interrogue.

- Ehmm… no es un tipo celoso ¿o si?... quiero decir…

- No tienes de que preocuparte.- Sakura se levanto y dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto. Nos vemos mañana en el instituto.- Se despidió la pelirrosa del rubio.

Al dia siguiente todos hablaban del baile del sábado. El nombre del baile era "El beso en los labios" nombre que a Sakura le parecio demasiado cursi pero que a sus compañeras les encanto. Todos los de ultimo año habían recibido sus invitaciones, todos excepto Sakura. Cosa que le daba igual a la ojijade ya que cada estudiante tenía derecho a llevar a sus padres y un acompañante. Sakura iria como acompañante de Naruto y Kakashi usaría el puesto de uno de sus padres.

- No puedo creer que Ino no te halla dado invitación.- Hablo Hinata.- ¿Quieres que le pida una?

- No déjalo. No quiero darle el gusto de rogarle. Igual ire como acompañante de Naruto.

- Oh… ya veo.- menciono incomoda la ojiperla.- Lo de ustedes va en serio ¿no?

Sakura se sintió incomoda mentiendole a la única persona que le había tendido su amistad en el instituto y le conto la verdad de "su relación" con Naruto. Al final del relato Hinata se sintió aliviada por la confesión de Sakura.

- Yo… yo lo siento mucho Sakura.- se disculpo Hinata.

- ¿Por qué Hinata?

- Es que… yo… bueno… me sentí celosa… de ti y… Naruto-kun.- confeso finalmente la chica totalmente sonrojada.

- ¿No me digas que a ti te gusta Naruto?.- Hinata se sonrojo aun mas por la pregunta de su amiga y asintió como respuesta.

- Yo… De haberlo sabido jamás le hubiera pedido eso a Naruto… en serio.

- No te preocupes Sakura… de todas formas… Naruto jamas… se fijaría en mi, parece estar bastante interesado en ti.

- ¡No digas eso!. En serio discúlpame Hinata. Me siento terrible….- Sakura se sentía deprimida por el aprieto en el que se había metido… todo por una mentira, y se dio cuenta de a todas las personas a las que lastimaba por eso. Sasuke, Naruto e incluso Hinata.- Creo que lo mejor sera que termine con esta mentira.

- ¡NO! No hagas eso… en serio. Solo olvidémoslo. ¿Qué te parece si esta tarde vamos a buscar los vestidos del sábado?.- Sakura sonrio a su amiga, de verdad que era una de las personas mas lindas que halla podido encontrarse.

- Me parece perfecto.- contesto Sakura.

El resto de la semana se fue volando, todos parecían mas preocupados por los preparativos del baile que por las clases. Sakura se sentía mas y mas nerviosa según pasaban los dias… hacia mucho que no miraba a Kakashi. Como Sasuke había prometido durante la semana estuvo alejado de la pelirrosa pero al parecer la situación entre él y Naruto habían mejorado.

Sakura esperaba sola en la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Jugueteaba con sus manos, se sentía como niña pequeña, ansiosa y nerviosa, vio la puertas de la sala de desembarco abrirse, vio a varias personas salir y vio al peliplateado salir con su maleta en mano. Sakura se levanto y corrió a recibirlo sin decir nada lo abrazo fuertemente y el peliplateado devolvió el abrazo.

- Bienvenido.- Sonrio Sakura a Kakashi.

- Gracias Sakura.- Devolvio el saludo.

- Dame tu maleta.- pidió la pelirrosa.- tendremos que pedir un taxi para llegar a mi apartamento. Por que te quedaras conmigo, nada de hoteles ¿ok?.

- Vaya, vaya con apartamento y todo. Ya eres toda una adulta.- Sonrio Kakashi.- Pero me parece que tendremos que pedir un hotel por que vengo con mi asistente.

- ¿Asistente?.- pregunto curiosa Sakura para ver con quien venia Kakashi.

- Si. Te presento a Deidara Satou. Deidara ella es Sakura Haruno.

- Mucho gusto Satou-san.- Saludo Sakura.

- Llamame Deidara por favor.- sonrio coquetamente el rubio a la pelirrosa, haciéndola sonrojarse.

Tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a un hotel que quedaba unas cuantas cuadras del apartamento del Sakura. Luego Kakashi y ella caminaron hasta el apartamento de Sakura. La pelirrosa no paraba de hablar, contándole a Kakashi todo acerca de su nueva vida, las personas, donde había comido, como le iba en el colegio etc.

Llegaron y Kakashi inspecciono el lugar sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo estas pagando todo esto Sakura?

Sakura suspiro, sentía la avalancha de preguntas venir.

- Con el dinero que había conseguido con Itachi.

- Tsk… lo que temia. Si necesitabas dinero me lo hubieras pedido a mi.

- No quería que supieras…

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- Me pareció el lugar mas remoto e indicado para empezar de nuevo.

- Oh vamos Sakura… no empieces con sentimentalismos… debes afrontar tus decisiones y no huir de nuevo… o aparentes estar bien…

- Kakashi… aquí estoy bien… mas que bien. Llevo una vida tranquila, una vida normal.

- ¿Normal? ¿Qué una niña de 17 años viva sola, en un apartamento de lujo, EN JAPON te parece normal? Lo normal es que vivas en Nueva York, estudies allá y vivas conmigo, así tiene que ser.

- No… no quiero regresar.

- Además aquí… ya me estoy acostumbrando y hasta… tengo novio.

- ¿Novio?... no esto es demasiado pronto…

- ¿PRONTO? ¿PRONTO? ¿Y que quieres que siga llorando como magdalena por Itachi? El… es un buen chico. Y quiero presentártelo.

- Bien… me parece buena idea.- consintió Kakashi.- Yo decidiré si es un buen chico.

- Mañana por la noche… hay un evento de mi instituto. Espero que hallas traído smoking.- Sonrió victoriosa la pelirrosa, su plan tenia que dar resultado y para eso Naruto tenia que actuar como el chico perfecto.

/

- ¿Alo?.- Contesto una voz adormilada

- Ya llegamos.

- Perfecto. ¿La viste?

- Si ya la vi… es una preciosura.

- No digas estupideces… recuerda que es MIA.

- Que genio Itachi, no sabia que fueras tan posesivo.

- Tsk. ¿Tienes la información?

- Aun no… pero pronto… recuerda que necesito ganarme su confianza primero.

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer…

- Tengo que colgar… no tarda Kakashi.

Al otro lado del mundo Itachi sostenia una foto de la pelirrosa. Acariciando con su pulgar el rostro de la pelirrosa.

- Esta me la pagas preciosa.- Dijo el pelinegro mientras arrugaba la fotografía.

**Se que no hubo SasuSaku, pero para el próximo si habrá... quería enfatizar otras cosas y no hacer todo tan rápido entre estos dos. Y bueno tenemos confesiones de Hinata, la aparición de nuestro villano amado y la aparición de Kakashi. :D ¿Lo odiaron, lo amaron? Espero sus comentarios :) Sobre todo de aquellas personitas que desde el inicio dejan su review y claro de aquellas que por primera vez leen este fic :D GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS, recuerden que sus comentarios me ayudan a que todo esto agarre forma. **

**Nos leemos. Ayumi 3**


	10. El beso en los labios

**Lo prometido es deuda, actualice lo más pronto que pude :P apuesto que soprendi a muchos. Y como les dije en este capitulo si tenemos SasuSaku.**

**Disclaimer applied**

El sábado llego. Y con ella todos los preparativos que una chica debía tener para un baile tan importante. En otras circunstancias Sakura ni siquiera hubiera asistido. Pero esta su oportunidad de renacer frente a los ojos de Kakashi. De que borrara la ultima imagen de la Sakura que conocio y que se diera cuenta que era una chica nueva.

Llegaron a la entrada del hotel en donde se realizaría el evento. Sakura había quedado con Naruto de encontrarse a las 7:00 en el lobby.

Karin e Ino quedaron boquiabiertas al ver a la pelirrosa llegar con tan guapo acompañante.

¿Nombre?.- Pregunto Ino en la entrada haciéndose la que no conocía a Sakura.

Haruno Sakura y Hatake Kakashi. Creo que nos encontraras como acompañantes de Naruto.

Claro.- Murmuro molesta la rubia.- Pasen.

Al entrar Sakura visualizo la figura del rubio, quien al verlos avanzo hacia ellos. Se notaba nervioso. Saludo a Sakura con un beso en la mejilla y dirigio su mano para estrecharla con la de Kakashi.

Uzumaki Naruto.- Se presento el rubio.

¿Uzumaki? ¿Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki?.

Este… si señor. ¿Los conocía?

Si, hace mucho tiempo que no los veo. ¿Cómo están ellos?.

Este...Kakashi.- Interrumpio la pelirrosa.- Los padres de Naruto, murieron en el mismo accidente que mis papas.- explico Sakura, colocándose al lado del rubio y tomándolo por el brazo.

Ya veo… Lo siento mucho.- Se disculpo Kakashi, Naruto simplemente asintió.

Te ves hermosa Sakura-chan.- hablo Naruto a su "novia", quien llevaba un vestido plateado con cristales, totalmente pegado, con mangas cortas y escote en la espalda. El cabello recogido hacia un lado con algunos rizos.

Gracias Naruto.- Sonrió Sakura tratando de ser coqueta.

¿Hatake Kakashi?.- Interrumpió una voz detrás de los tres reunidos, quienes se voltearon a los que llegaban.

Fugaku… ¡Cuánto tiempo!.- Kakashi se adelanto y estrecho la mano del que parecía un viejo amigo.

¿Quién es el?.- Pregunto la pelirrosa a Naruto.- ¿Lo conoces?

Si, es el papa de Sasuke.- Detrás de Fugaku aparecieron Sasuke junto a Hinata y una señora de cabello negro y ojos perlas, por lo que Sakura dedujo que era la mama de su amiga.

¿Y ella es la mama de Hinata cierto?.

Si, Hana Hyuga. No, corrección, Hana Uchiha.- Dijo el rubio.- Ven te presento.-

Naruto y Sakura se acercaron al grupo e introdujo a Sakura. El padre de Sasuke hablaba amenamente con Kakashi y la saludo con un apretón de manos, a simple vista Sakura pudo notar que era un hombre serio, después saludo a la mamá de Hinata, quien la recibió efusivamente.

Hinata me ha hablado mucho de ti.- Sakura sonrió por el comentario y saludo con un abrazo a su amiga y dirigio una mirada rápida al azabache que estaba detrás de Hinata mirándola fijamente.

Te presento a mi hijo.- Interrumpio Fugaku.- Sasuke.

Mucho gusto.- Kakashi y el moreno estrecharon sus manos en un saludo.

Sakura se sintió nerviosa por el encuentro. ¿Qué le diría Kakashi acerca de Sasuke?

No te veo desde que eras un niño.- Hablo Kakashi, confesión que tomo por sorpresa a Sakura.

¿Qué les parece si entramos?.- ofreció Naruto extendiéndole el brazo a Sakura.

El salón principal estaba lleno, había mesas y un espacio destinado para el baile.

Naruto se dirigio con Sakura hacia su mesa, mientras que Kakashi y Fugaku fueron hacia el bar a conversar.

¿Cómo crees que este todo?.- Pregunto Naruto a la ojijade.

No lo se…No me imagine que Kakashi conociera a tantas personas aquí, parece muy amigo con el padre de Sasuke y al parecer conoció a tus padres…. Por lo menos no empezó a interrogarnos eso es bueno…

En el bar Kakashi y Fugaku pedían un whisky cada uno.

No puedo creer cuanto tiempo ha pasado…¿16 años cierto?

Asi es…

¿Y que te trae de vuelta a Japon?.- Pregunto el Uchiha a Kakashi, el peliplateado señalo con su vaso en la dirección en la que se encontraban Naruto y Sakura sentados.

Esa chica.- contesto.- Sakura Haruno

¿Haruno?... no me digas que…

Asi es la pequeña de Mebuki y Kisashi…

Vaya… vaya… pero que vueltas da la vida… que cruel destino les deparo la vida.

Así es…- contesto Kakashi mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.- Al parecer Sakura esta empecinada en vivir en Japón, como encargado de ella, no puedo permitirle tal acción estándo sola.

No le puedes negar a la pequeña el derecho.- Hablo Fugaku.- Ella pertenece a Japón, ella nacio aquí. ¿Piensa? A sus padres no les gustaría que siguiera en Estados Unidos, ni siquiera a ellos les gustaba vivir alla.

Tienes razon… pero no puedo dejarla sola.

Pues si tanto te preocupa, mudate de vuelta aca.

Lo he pensado… pero el tramite llevaría varios meses, meses en los que Sakura estaría sola.

Kakashi, eres su padrino, su tutor… no su niñero… y ella no es una niña.

Kakashi suspiro agotado, Fugaku tenia razon. Estaba actuando como un niñero.

Si tanto te inquieta, puedo echarle un ojo mientras este aquí.

Eso te lo agradecería mucho… ¿Por cierto conoces al joven que esta con ella?.- Pregunto Kakashi refiriéndose al rubio.

Claro… Naruto. Es amigo de infancia de Sasuke, un poco volado, pero un buen chico… su padre Minato y Kushina…

Lo se… Sakura me lo conto…

Es una pena de verdad.- Fugaku dio un ultimo sorbo a su bebida para pedir a continuación otro.- Si me disculpas Kakashi, debo ir a atender a mi familia.- Se excuso Fugaku.

No sabia que te habias vuelto a casar.

Hace dos años.- Contesto el pelinegro.

Tu hijo… ¿Sasuke?... como ha crecido, parece un buen chico…

Un dolor de cabeza diría yo… eso es lo que es…- sentencio Fugaku seriamente.- Permiso.- Volvio a hablar para dejar al peliplateado solo.

Ya va a empezar el baile. ¿Vamos?.- Pregunto Naruto a Sakura.

La verdad es que el rubio era un sueño, su pelo, sus ojos, su sonrisa parecía un principio de cuentos, no tenia nada que envidiarle a Sasuke ¿Sasuke? Por que pensó en el. Sakura se reprendio mentalmente y tomo la mano del ojiazul para ir a la pista de baile. Vio que Hinata hacia lo mismo, acompañada por Kiba, un chico de otra sección. La pelirrosa sonrió a la ojiperla, quien devolvió la sonrisa. La música comenzó y todo empezaron a bailar al ritmo de un vals. Instintivamente Sakura busco Sasuke pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. Sumida en sus pensamientos Sakura no se dio cuenta de la cercanía del rubio. Y este tomo su rostro con su mano y lo atrajo hacia él, dándole un tierno beso en los labios. La pelirrosa se aparto del rubio bruscamente.

¿Qué haces?.- Pregunto molesta

Actuando.- Contesto Naruto, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Eso no era necesario…

Sakura se volvió a colocar al lado del rubio y al terminar la canción se separo de el.

Ire al baño. Ya regreso.- Naruto se dio cuenta que la pelirrosa estaba molesta.

Claro…

Sakura fue en busca de Hinata para que la acompañara al baño y el rubio se dirigio hacia el bar donde estaba Sasuke con su padre, al acercarse Naruto pudo escuchar lo que Fugaku decía al pelinegro.

No quiero que te pongas borracho como la otra vez… lo único que haces es avergonzarme.

No te preocupes padre… no te causare ningún bochorno.- Fugaku se alejo del bar dejando solo a su hijo.

Yo…este… Hola.-Saludo Naruto torpemente.

Se que escuchaste.- Contesto el azabache.- No tienes por que pretender conmigo

Lo siento Sasuke… a veces no entiendo a tu padre… en serio.

¿Qué no entiendes teme? ¿Qué me odia?...

No digas eso Sasuke… no es cierto…

Oh vamos Naruto… tu y yo lo sabemos bien… Fugaku me por que soy el causante de la muerte de mi madre.

Sasuke…

No quiero seguir hablando de eso.- Termino Sasuke pidiendo otra bebida al barman.- ¿Cómo te va con tu novia?.- Pregunto Sasuke en un tono fingido de desinteres.

Naruto suspiro rendido.

Sakura no esta interesada en mi… creo que me daré por vencido.

Ya veo…- Contesto Sasuke.- Si te das por vencido… significa que puedo hacer mi entrada.

¿A que te refieres? ¿Con Sakura?... Te dije que Sakura no sera otra de tus conquistas de una noche.

No planeo que lo sea.

¿De que hablas?... No estarás…

Estoy enamorado de ella, Naruto. Aunque ella no lo sabe.

WOW.- El rubio se quedo sin palabras, conocía a Sasuke de toda su vida y nunca el Uchiha le había confesado algo así.- Yo… no tenia ni idea.

Ahora lo sabes. Cuento con tu discreción.

Claro. Deberias invitarla a bailar.- Contesto el rubio, pidiendo una bebida para el.-

El azabache sonrio de lado, asintiendo y agradeciendo el comentario de su amigo.

Sakura se encontraba con Hinata y TenTen saliendo de los baños.

Debieron ver la cara de Ino cuando me vio entrar.

La muy tarada pensó que no vendrías por que no tenias invitación.- comento TenTen.

Ademas le debio dar mucha envidia verte tan linda.- Apoyo Hinata.

¿Pero que dices?. Tu te ves preciosa.- comento Sakura, el vestido de Hinata era color celeste claro, con escote de corazón y corte princesa y su cabello suelto.- Y TenTen… tu pareces modelo.- La pelicastaña, llevaba su cabello recogido en un solo moño, con unos rizos sueltos, su vestido era color uva, de tirantes y ajustado. La conversación de las chicas se vio interrumpida por la presencia de cierto moreno.

Disculpa. ¿Podemos bailar?.- Sakura se vio sorprendida ante la petición de Sasuke, quiso decirle que no, sabia que Kakashi podría verlos juntos y que todo su plan se iría por la borda.- Kakashi y mi padre se fueron hace un rato.- Anuncio Sasuke adivinando los pensamientos dela pelirrosa. Sakura asintió como respuesta al azabache, tomo su mano y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, que en ese momento era otro vals.

A Sasuke lo embriago el olor a cerezos que desprendía la pelirrosa. Su tacto, suave y delicado. Sakura apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro, bailando despacio, temiendo que la música se detuviera. En ese momento no le importaba quien la estuviera viendo. Quien la juzgara, no le importaba que Kakashi la viera, solo quería disfrutar el momento con el moreno. Sentía algo extraño en ella, disfruta el contacto con Sasuke, su respiración en su oído, suave, lenta, su perfume, deseo poder aspirar mas de su olor. La música se detuvo y ambos se separaron.

Ven.- Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la mano y la llevo al ascensor.

¿a dónde vamos?

A la terraza.

¿No nos meteremos en problemas?

No… mi padre es el dueño del hotel.- Sakura no pregunto nada más.

Salieron del ascensor y llegaron a la terraza del hotel, ambos caminaron, inconscientemente tomados de la mano.

¿Qué estamos haciendo?.- Pregunto Sakura.

Shhh.- Sasuke volteo a verla, la tomo por los hombros y se acerco a ella. Sakura cerro instintivamente los ojos. Esperando sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos. El azabache se acerco a los labios de la pelirrosa pero no la beso, simplemente rozo sus labios con los de ella.- Sakura… yo…

Sasuke…

Quiero que seas mia.- acto seguido el azabache se posesiono de los labios de la pelirrosa. Quien correspondía a sus besos como lo había hecho anteriormente. Desde el principio el beso fue apasionado, posesivo, como que ambos hubieran esperado demasiado por esto, se separaron solo cuando les hizo falta la respiración.

Sasuke…no… Esto no esta bien… Kakashi y… Naruto…

Ya hable con Naruto.- confeso Sasuke sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa.- en cuanto a Kakashi…

Tenemos que esperar a que regrese a Nueva York.- dijo Sakura.- El azabache asintió.

Sin decir más Sakura y Sasuke bajaron al salón principal tomados de las manos, soltándose solo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Separándose y actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

**GRACIAS MIL POR SUS REVIEW POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIRME Y DARME A CONOCER SU OPINION . y BIEN QUE LES PARECIO? :D **

**Nos leemos. Ayumi 3**


	11. Chapter 11

/

El día no podía ser más agradable, una pequeña brisa entraba por el balcón, moviendo su cabellera rosa e impregnando el ambiente con olor a cerezos, se sentía completamente diferente, no se había sentido así de bien en tanto tiempo y talves eso se lo debía a cierto azabache, sonrió para ella misma, se sentía como una niña pequeña con un secreto, el secreto de ambos, pero estaba bien que así fuera por un momento, no tenia nada de malo, no estaban haciendo nada malo, al fin y al cabo la noche anterior Sasuke había dejado claro que la quería y ella, bueno no podía negar sus sentimientos hacia el chico, talves solo era atracción física, en ese momento no lo sabia, pero le resultaba excitante el hecho de que sin estar en sus planes Sasuke Uchiha entro a su vida.

- Sakura…- La voz del peliplateado la saco de sus pensamientos en los que estaba innertes.

- Lo siento Kakashi… ¿Decias?

- Has estado distraída durante todo el desayuno

- Lo siento… creo que todavía estoy algo dormida.

Kakashi sonrió sabia que algo le había pasado a Sakura la noche anterior, la notaba diferente, alegre, sabia que no aparentaba como lo había estado haciendo desde que el llego, se sintió calmado al verla así y supo que era lo mejor para ella que se quedara en Japón.

- Te decía… tengo que volver a Nueva York el martes.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Así es… pero no puedo irme sin ir a visitar el instituto al que has entrado.- Sakura sudó en frio al recordar la primera impresión de su instituto, que pensaría Kakashi cuando viera a todos esos niños consentidos, haciendo lo que se les da la gana y simplemente aparentando que están estudiando.

- Este… no tienes que…

- Pero Deidara se quedara aquí contigo…

- ¿Ah?.- Sakura volteo a ver al rubio que comia frente a ella, este simplemente le sonrió.- ¿Un niñero?.- Pregunto Sakura con cierto desdén. Kakashi se molesto por el comentario de la pelirrosa, le recordo a la niña rebelde que solía ser y no a la señorita que estaba fingiendo ser.

- Escuchame Sakura.- Empezo Kakashi con tono amenazador

- Déjamelo a mi Kakashi.- Interrumpio el rubio, llamando la atencio del peliplateado y de Sakura. Kakashi dudo por un momento, pero luego asintió dándole la palabra al rubio.

- No Sakura, no sere tu niñero, no es mi trabajo y no es por lo que Kakashi me contrato. Simplemente se ha dado la oportunidad de un negocio aquí en Japón y como Kakashi no puede estar presente yo seré la conexión entre el cliente y la empresa. Y…- El joven hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de jugo.- Eso significa que estaré en caso de que necesites algo, no como tu guardaespaldas, si no como amigo.- Despues de terminar Deidara volvió a concentrarse en su plato de comida, dejando que Kakashi y Sakura continuaran su conversación.

- Yo… lo siento… pensé que me querrías mantener vigilada.

- Creeme, a veces eso quisiera, pero creo que ya estas grande.- Kakashi suspiro.- Espero no equivocarme.- El peliplateado se levanto de su silla.- Los dejo terminar, quede de verme con alguien.- Sakura asintió, y se despidió de una sonrisa de su padrino.- Por cierto Sakura, antes de que se me olvide… corta de una vez con la farsa de tu novio Naruto.- Sakura se quedo de una pieza ¿Cómo era posible que Kakashi lo supiera? Lo había tomado por un bobo y se había precipitado a un plan estúpido. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Kakashi ya se había marchado dejándola sola con Deidara.

- Demonios…- Murmuro la chica, Deidara le dedico una sonrisa divertida.

- Este… ¿Podría saber por que estabas fingiendo estar de novia?

- Bueno… es algo muy tonto… no…- Sakura suspiro rendida.- En primer lugar me mude de Nueva York por culpa de un chico y quería demostrarle a Kakashi que lo había superado. Hmm, si ese es un buen resumen.- Deidara vio a la chica sorprendida.

- Solo tienes diecisiete años como para huir de un país por un desamor ¿No crees?.

- Te equivocas. No fue por eso que hui, pensé que Kakashi ya te lo habría contado, hui por que ese chico quería hacerme daño… quiere vengarse de mí… Es por eso que llegue al otro lado del mundo, por que es un sujeto peligroso. Por favor, no le cuentes a nadie de esto… yo… aquí nadie lo sabe.

- No te preocupes, no lo hare. Puedes confiar en mí.

- Lo se… si no Kakashi no te hubiera traido aquí.- El celular de la chica sonó interrumpiendo la conversación.- Diga

- _Hola ¿Dónde estas?_

- _En el Royal, terminando de desayunar._

- _¿Esta Kakashi contigo?_

- _No, hace rato se fue._

- _Paso en 15 minutos por ti.- _Sin decir más colgó, sonreí incosciente y cerre el celular.

- ¿En que estábamos?.- La voz de Sasuke la había distraído por completo. Pero de inmediato retome el hilo de la conversación.- Ah.. sí en él..- Comento Sakura con desgano.

- ¿Puedo?.- Pregunto Deidara mientras sacaba un cigarrillo, Sakura asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.- Pero… no te parece que hubiera sido mejor que Kakashi se encargara de él… meterlo preso o ponerle una orden de restricción ¿sabes?.- Comento con la primera bocanada de humo. Sabía que a la chica le incomodaba el tema, pero no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil, necesitaba información.

- Yo… Sí. Eso hubiera sido muy fácil. Pero yo no estaba limpia, yo también había hecho cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento y no quería que Kakashi se diera cuenta. Cosas que aun no sabe. Por favor… Por favor Deidara nadie lo sabe…- la chica tomo la mano del rubio como forma de suplica.

- No te preocupes… ya te lo dije.- En ese momento el Deidara se sintió extraño, habían cosas que Itachi no le había contado, cosas que no tenia claras.

- ¿Interrumpo?.- Sakura escucho la voz ronca de Sasuke tras de ellos y soltó la mano de Deidara sabiendo lo comprometedor que podía parecer la escena y se puso de pie para saludar a Sasuke con un beso en la mejilla, pero el azabache se adelanto y beso a la chica en los labios.

- Sasuke no…- Hablo por bajo la pelirosa para que Deidara no escuchara.

El rubio por su parte se levanto algo sorprendido al ver al azabache, por un segundo juro que era Itachi con un corte de pelo diferente quien estaba frente e él.

- El es Deidara Satou, asistente de Kakashi.- Presento Sakura, haciendo énfasis en el nombre de Kakashi, para que Sasuke entendiera su error.- Y el Sasuke Uchiha.- ¿Qué adjetivo ponía ponerle a Sasuke ¿novio? No, no era exactamente eso, y ella no iba a ser la primera en usar esa palabra.

- ¿Tu supuesto novio?.- Pregunto divertido mientras extendía la mano al ojionix. Sasuke levanto una ceja por el comentario del rubio y ni siquiera le devolvió el saludo.

¿ Qué se creía ese chico? Si era simplemente un asistente no entendí por que se estaba tomando atribuciones con su novia que no le correspondían. ¿Y que había sido ese chiste?

- No, no soy "supuesto" novio.- Comento molesto el moreno.- ¿Nos vamos? .- Pregunto molesto a Sakura.

- Sí, nos vemos Deidara. Guardame el secreto ¿si?

Deidara vio a la pareja irse aun algo perplejo, apago su cigallo y termino su jugo. Estaba confundido, él era uno de los mejores espías empresariales que existían, sus trabajos siempre había consistido en robar información a empresas y vendérselas a sus clientes, su trabajo era tan perfecto que nunca había dejado pistas y nunca habían tan siquiera dudado de el como responsable de decenas de fraudes. Pensaba que Itachi era un cliente común y corriente, sobre todo cuando le digo que quería que se infiltrara en la empresa Haruno, eso era pan comido, pero Itachi no solo lo quería como empleado dentro, quería que se convirtiera en la mano derecha del CEO de la compañía, Kakashi Hatake, eso si llevaría más esfuerzo y tiempo, pero tomaría el trabajo. Itachi había ofrecido una buena cantidad de dinero por el trabajo, demasiado buena.

Pasaron varios meses para que pudiera obtener el trabajo que quería y para su sorpresa su trabajo no era tan tedioso como había pensado, de hecho hasta pensó que podría ser su verdadero trabajo si no tuviera ya una misión asignada. Paso bastante tiempo pero Itachi no le había dicho que información requería exactamente. ¿Numeros de cuenta? ¿Claves de acceso? ¿Balances financieros? Todo eso hubiera sido pan comido. Pero no, cuando pregunto a Itachi cual era la información que requería el simplemente dio al chico un nombre: Sakura Haruno. Deidara sabia perfectamente quien era Sakura, la heredera el imperio Haruno, pero hacia unos meses nadie sabia nada de ella, en la prensa salio publicado que Sakura había decidido terminar sus estudios en un colegio internado y eso era todo. Pero Itachi sabia que eso no era cierto.

Necesito saber donde vive, con quien, que hace, en que colegio esta, sus horarios, sus amistades si es que tiene alguna, sus vicios, sus costumbres TODO. Al saber que su objetivo era una mocosa, Deidara se negó al trabajo y le ofreció a Itachi el contacto de uno de los mejores investigadores del país. Pero entonces Itachi le ofreció el doble del dinero.

- _Necesito que te ganes esta información de Sakura. Es muy escurridiza y ya ha hecho que dos investigadores la pierdan de vista._

Por el doble del dinero no se iba a negar y sin preguntar más tomo de vuelta el trabajo. Busco la información en los archivos personales de Kakashi, ya que el no la traía a tema, pero nada, era como que Sakura no existiera. Y fue justo cuando estaba por darse por vencido que paso. Kakashi lo llamo a su oficina, se notaba casado y con los ojos vidriososos, sostenia un trajo en su mano.

- _La encontré.- Fue lo único que dijo._

- _¿Qué encontró Señor? No entiendo._

- _A Sakura, encontré a Sakura._

Después de esto me solto toda la información de golpe, Sakura no estaba en un internado, estaba desaparecida, había dejado una nota y nada más, con dinero y documentos falsificados se había ido de viaje haciendo escala en varios países de Sur América y Europa. Después me dijo que iríamos de viaje, iríamos a verla y yo lo acompañaría como asistente para hacer parecer este como un viaje de negocios, no me negué para nada, pero aun así no me dijo a que lugar iríamos.

Le di esta primera información a Itachi, que se vio mas que complacido y luego me dio la autorización de irme de viaje, recordándome darle hasta el ultimo detalle a mi regreso. Pero fue grande mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que esta chiquilla simplemente huía de Itachi, por que era un tipo peligroso, sabia que Itachi no era fichita de oro, nadie de los que me contrataban lo eran. Pero en este tipo había algo mas, definitivamente quería hacerle daño a esta chica y ella, ella le temia y había pasado quien sabe que infierno con el.

Marque el numero de Itachi, al segundo timbrazo contesto.

- _Diga._

- Soy yo.- Se identifico el rubio al otro lado de la línea Itachi rio complacido.

- _Cuando vuelves, necesito esa información. _

- Han cambiado los planes. Kakashi planea dejarme aquí por mas tiempo

- _Aun no me has dicho donde estas.-_ Guardo silencio, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, encendío otro cigarro y pudo notar que su mano le temblaba, si estaba nervioso. Lo más fácil hubiera sido darle toda la información a Itachi y borrarse del mapa con el dinero. Pero por otra parte sentía que traicionaría a Kakashi y a la chica a la que había prometido confianza.

- No fuiste sincero conmigo._- _Trato de sonar seguro.

- _¿De que hablas?_

- No te puedo dar la información.

- _No juegues conmigo Deidara.- _siceo molesto.

- Lo siento Itachi, pero no va a ser por mi culpa que esta chica salga al trabajo. Mejor dicho, misión abordada.

- _Guardo información acerca de ti. No se te olvide.- _Amenazo histérico

- No vas a poder probar ós.- Y sin decir más cerro su celular y lo apago. Aspirando otra bocanada de su cigarro.

_ /_

- No me agrada ese tipo.- Murmuro el azabache.

- ¿Estas celoso Sasuke?.- Pregunto con una sonrisa de satisfacción la pelirrosa.

- No seas absurda Sa-ku-ra.

- Tsk, que aburrido… ¿a dónde vamos Sasuke?

- No seas impaciente. Por cierto… ¿Qué le estabas diciendo a ese sujeto?

- Nada.- Se apresuro a mentir Sakura.

- Era acerca de él ¿cierto?

- No quiero hablar del tema…

- ¿ Conmigo no… pero con el si?

El auto se estaciono frente a un hotel bastante elegante, el chofer les abrió la puerta del vehículo y ambos salieron, Sakura siguiendo a Sasuke. Llegaron al ultimo piso, Sakura no había dicho nada desde que llegaron.

- ¿Es de tu papa el hotel?.- Pregunto Sakura

- Sí.

Llegaron al ultimo piso donde estaba el penthouse y Sasuke saco la llave y entraron. El lugar era lujoso como de esperarse, amplio, más amplio aun que el departamento de Sakura, contaba con dos habitaciones, cocina y la sala de estar.

- Vaya… ¿traes aquí a todas tus citas?.- Pregunto Sakura más como una afirmación, pero esperando que Sasuke dijera algo, sabia el tipo de chico que era y que cazaba mujeres como deporte, no podía decir que eso no la incomodaba pero ella tampoco había sido una monja en el pasado.

- No. Este es el lugar donde vengo cuando no quiero estar en casa.- Sakura se sintió aliviada, sentía que por lo menos en ese aspecto no era una chica más.

- Yo… vaya, me siento halagada.- Sasuke la abrazo por la espalda y beso su cuello.

- Ahora si me vas a contar acerca de Itachi.

- Sasuke… ese es mi pasado, no tiene importancia ahora o ¿si? Yo no te he preguntado acerca de…

- Shhh.- Sasuke siguió besando el cuello de la chica, la condujo hasta una de las habitaciones y la recostó en la cama.

- ¿Qué… que haces?.- Sasuke se coloco encima de Sakura, tomando sus muñecas y sujetándola para que no se moviera.

- Estoy hablando en serio Sakura. ¿Qué estabas hablando con el rubio ese? ¿Por qué YO no puedo saber?.- Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. Si le contaba a Sasuke era posible que se llevara una decepción y que se alejara de ella, como muchas personas lo habían hecho. Apreto los puños ante tal alternativa.

- No. No me hagas mentirte Sasuke.

- No lo hagas, dime la verdad.- Sasuke había pasado de besar el cuello de Sakura a morder el lóbulo de su oreja, Sakura apenas y podía pensar, la sensación era más que placentera.

- Sasu-ke déjalo de una vez… no solo me concierne a mí.

- Como quieras.- Sasuke solto de su agarre a Sakura y se levanto de la cama dejando un tanto confundida a la pelirrosa.-

- ¿Qué haces?.-

- Me voy Sakura… creo que ya no estoy de humor. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes.

- Pero… no…

- Solo olvida los planes de hoy.- Y sin decir más Sasuke salio del Penthouse dejando sola y confundida a Sakura.

**Holaaa volví :D ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les halla gustado. **

**Gracias Sanquo Marie-chan y Angelica01 por sus reviews. n_n**

**Ahora ¿Que les parece si hacemos esto un poco más interactivo? Se me han ocurrido varias cosillas. **

**La primera es si edito el primer capitulo el cual es solo una pequeña introducción quisiera hacerlo un poco mas largo y con detalles acerca de Itachi o no se si dejar esto para el final. **

**Dos ¿Le ponemos lemon al asunto?**

**y Tres Como podrán ver este capitulo no tiene nombre aun, quiero que sean ustedes que me ayuden a elegir el nombre, ya que no me gustaría dejarlo como Chapter 11, la única idea que tenia para nombre fue: Misión abordada por la frase de Deidara, pero quisiera combinar también el hecho de la ultima parte en la que Sasuke se rinde con su "misión" de sacarle información a Sakura, apreciaría mucho sus comentarios y que me sacaran de las dudas que tengo con este fic. Fué el ultimo que actualice pero me siento feliz de llevarlos todos al día. **

**Gracias por leerme :D **

**Ayumi**


End file.
